The Heir to Order
by dragonfairy16
Summary: Ra's al Ghul is up to something involving Robin and no one can seem to connect the pieces. On the other hand Dick Grayson's life might be changing for the better but not everything is as it seems. Order must be maintained.
1. Too Easy

**Ok hey everyone I am back and ready to write. So people who have read my stories know that I am a stickler for canon as much as possible. For those of you who haven't read my stuff before well…I am a stickler for canon. But because of unforeseen circumstances *Cough five year jump in YJ show cough*I am going to have to go off a little bit. **

**This story will take place a little after season one so let's say March and yes I know this will probably clash with the show and will make me feel miserable in the long run but I have had this idea FOREVER. **

**So you need to know the background of Robin that is canon with the show. In the comic that is a side to the show Robin was 9 when his mom Mary, dad John, Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick and older cousin John all fell. Zucco tampered with the wires and the only person to survive was his uncle who is now unable to take care of him for one reason or another. They just show him sleeping in a hospital bed but many suspect that he in a coma and paraplegic and I believe that too. **

**I will be basing more off of the comics too but if it is important I will let you all know a head of time and explain it so for now enjoy**

Chapter 1: Too Easy

Robin moved silently though the shadows of the building. He pressed his back against a closed door with a small window on it. Peeking inside he frowned at the sight of a scientist at one of the many computers and a guard leaning against the wall.

'_We've got a problem in the east building,_' Robin said telepathically.

'_Roger that. We are sending in Kid,_' Aqualad stated back. Robin waited a few seconds before he felt the air shift behind him. He turned to meet Kid Flash's face who stood against the wall next to him.

'_How can I be of service?_' Wally asked through the link and dressed in his black stealth uniform.

'_We need to take out the scientist and his guard._'

'_You take out Smarty-pants and I'll get tall, brooding and ugly,_' Kid Flash suggested taking a look through the window. Robin nodded with a smirk. The Boy wonder opened the door quickly and threw in a few smoke pellets. The guard had enough time to call out a small yelp before Kid Flash swept across the room and bash the man's head into the desk just hard enough to knock him out.

Robin took a more elegant approach to it flipping through the air before the scientist could even turn around. He grabbed a small Taser from his utility belt and tapped the man on the back with it jolting him with a low dose of electricity. The man's body locked up before turning slack and flopped onto the desk. Robin pushed him onto the floor and took the man's spot.

'_Clear,_' Robin said as the smoke dissipated and hooked his glove to the main console.

Wally leaned against the desk next to the boy wonder and took out an energy bar from one of his "cupboards". After a few minutes of watching Robin hack while eating he put the wrapper back in the uniform as to not leave any evidence.

'_What's taking so long?_' the speedster groaned.

'_Sorry the computer is more secured then I thought._'

'_So I guess Batman was right to assume that this place is more than a regular pharmaceutical facility,_' Wally asked knowing that he should have never doubted the Batman.

'_People going insane after taking their medication, heavily encrypted computers, guards watching over the scientists. Yeah I'm betting there is something else besides cold medication being made here,_' Robin retorted.

'_Guys sorry to cut you short but you're about to have company,_' Artemis's voice rang through the link. She watched from the building's rooftop as two guards walked into the east building where Robin and Kid Flash were currently standing in.

'_Robin,_' Wally warned.

'_I know I'm working on it,_' Robin bit back typing faster. '_Got it,_' he finally said and looked towards the doors. They both heard the two guards walking down the hallway towards the room. Robin looked around the area and then up. With a smirk he tapped the shoulder of his panicking partner. Wally looked at him and then up at where Robin was pointing; he frowned heavily.

The two guards peaked through the window of the door. The scientist was hunched over his computer and the guard watching him was standing against the wall. To the two men it looked like how they were supposed to be but neither of them realized that the scientist was slumped in his chair unconscious or that the guard was just propped up against the wall with his eyes closed under his helmet. They also didn't notice the air vent grate being put back into place by gloved hands.

Artemis and Superboy waited impatiently on the roof. They both turned quickly with Artemis's bow at the ready when they heard clanging coming from the air vent. A long leg in black kicked the grid open and Kid Flash jumped out wiping himself off quickly shouting 'eww' over and over again. Robin jumped out gracefully after him shaking his head in laughter and placed the grid back into place.

"I hate spider webs. Why do bad guys never clean out the vents," Kid Flash complained. Artemis loosened her grip on her bow and sighed.

"I thought you guys were done for," she said.

"We're too good to get caught," Kid Flash said sweetly. Artemis looked away with a slight blush upon her cheeks and Superboy rolled his eyes. The Kryptonian contacted M'gann to bring the Bio-ship down. The four heroes got in the ship and met up with Miss Martian and Aqualad.

"Did you get it?" Kaldur asked.

"All right here," Robin said holding his glove up. Kaldur nodded and M'gann steered the ship back to the cave with a smile.

"Good job team," Batman stated back at Mount Justice as Robin finish downloading the last of the data. The computer files of formulas and data disappeared as Batman collected it into his own USB drive.

"Alright. We finally had a successful mission of not getting seen," Kid Flash said pumping his fist into the air.

"Finally," Artemis said in relief.

"Tomorrow I say we all go out to celebrate," Wally said.

"I believe I can use some down time," Aqualad said with a smile.

"I think that would be fun. I still haven't had a chance to explore all of the board walk in town yet," M'gann said and Superboy just nodded in agreement.

"How about you dude? You are the hero of the night after all," Wally said to Robin. The boy wonder smiled but looked away.

"Sorry but I'm busy tomorrow. I'll take a rain check though," he said. Wally's smile turned into a frown.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Robin nodded.

"Yeah I just have to go visit someone tomorrow that's all," he said reassuring his best friend before he and Batman left through the Zeta Tube.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dick Grayson stood outside the hospital with a small bouquet of flowers. Bruce stood next to him in his suit and the two Gothamites walked in. Bruce quietly watched his ward in the corner of his eye as the elevator took them to the top hospital floor.

Once they got off Bruce waited by the nurses' station as Dick walked down the hallway. Dick hated coming to the hospital. It was always to clean and smelled like bleach; the complete opposite from the Gotham he loved to patrol. He opened the door to the last room and walked inside. He was met with his Uncle who lay where he has always lain for the last four years.

He was the only other surviving member of the Grayson's but ever since the fall he has been stuck in a vegetated state leaving Dick with no one but Bruce to look after the circus orphan. Dick sighed and walked to the side table switching out the dying violets for some pretty tulips. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed taking a seat and placing his hand atop of his uncles.

"Hi Uncle Rick," Dick said squeezing the man's fingers. "Sorry I'm late but there was a traffic jam on the highway and…" Dick let off. He didn't know why he bothered anymore. Every month he would come to the spacious private room that Bruce continued to pay for and talk to his uncle like he was actually listening. He was told that people who were in a comatose state could hear you and that talking would sometimes help wake them faster.

Dick always thought he could get his uncle to wake but after year two his hope began to falter and by the third year it was pretty much gone. Now he only went because it became a habit. Every first Sunday of the month Bruce would take Dick to the hospital where he would wait by the nurses' station so Dick could have his private moment. Afterwards the Billionaire would take him out for brunch and tell him how it will all work out.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence he got up and put the chair back. He kissed his uncle on the forehead and left closing the door behind him. He saw Bruce talking to one of the doctors and caught their conversation.

"…any progress. It might be better if we just…" the doctor was saying when Bruce spotted Dick behind the man.

"Dick?" Bruce said in surprise. The doctor turned around quickly.

"Mr. Grayson I…"

"Do it," Dick said interrupting the man.

"What," the two adults said looking at Dick in confusion.

"You think it would be better to just pull the plug right…well…just do it," he said with tears threatening to fall.

"Dick you need to think about this," Bruce said passing the doctor and bending down in front of his ward.

"What's there to think about? He's not going to get any better and even if he does wake up he's paralyzed the waist down. He's like me Bruce; if I couldn't fly I wouldn't want to live either."

"Mr. Grayson even if you did want to let your uncle go you aren't of legal age yet…"

"But I am his only living family member which appoints me to make decisions on his behalf," Dick said. Living with Bruce for four years had given Dick access the mansions giant book room, he wasn't going to take it for granted. He read a few legal and medical books while staying with the bachelor.

"Look," Bruce stared. "Why don't we take a little bit of a break and think it over. This decision is important and should be discussed alright," Bruce said with his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Fine…but I want to at least have a DNR set up," the teen said back. Sometimes Bruce hated that the kid was so knowledgeable. No thirteen year old should have to know what a DNR is. Signing a do not resuscitate was just a silent cry from Dick that he just couldn't deal with seeing his uncle like this anymore. Bruce sighed and nodded for the doctor to get the paper work.

A half an hour later and Dick and Bruce was brought into a small conference room. Bruce had to sign first showing he had witness Dick's signature and since he was Dick's guardian. He hesitantly signed his name and handed it to Dick. He had hoped Dick would show the same hesitance but the teen just grabbed the paper signed quickly and handed it to the doctor.

Once they left the hospital doors Dick took a deep breath of air. He was free for the rest of the month. Bruce asked him if he still wanted to eat but Dick just wanted to go back home, back to where he lived, with the family that cared for him.

That night Bruce dressed in his Batman uniform went down to the cave and was currently studying the chemical composition of the data they had found. There was something missing from the formula and it was the missing piece to why this heart medication was driving people insane. He read through the data and found that there was another facility in Canada. He would send the team to check it out again but he wasn't sure if Robin was ready to join them just yet.

"Is that a new mission," Batman heard behind him and he turned around to see Dick dressed in his Robin costume.

"Yes it's for the team. You don't need to…"

"No," Dick said slipping the mask on his face. "I want to go. It will take my mind off of everything. I need it."

Bruce nodded. He knew how Dick felt and he would want to do the same thing, the adrenaline of the mission taking the place of the pain for those few short hours. He wasn't going to deny Dick a break.

"Just as long as you promise me that you won't push it," the Batman said and Robin nodded back with a smile.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wally had gotten the call a few minutes ago that there was going to be another late night mission and he zeta beamed to the mountain as soon as possible. He was happy that Robin was going to be joining them on the mission feeling that the reason that he didn't join them in there celebrating was for less than fun intentions.

'Recognize Batman 0-2, Robin B0-1,' the computer announced and the dynamic duo walked through the light of the machine. The rest of the team came into the room and lined up ready for their mission. Black Canary and Red Tornado came in as well wondering what mission could have come up so quickly from the one last night.

"I discovered that the formula that you collected last night was not complete and the second half is in another medical facility just outside of Niagara Canada. I need you to do the same thing as last night and recover the missing data," Batman stated showing the location on a map. Robin held up his glove and the typed onto the holoscreen.

"Coordinates received," he said with a smile. He was ready for the easy mission.

"We will return by the end of the night," Aqualad informed the three Justice League members and the group was off.

Once in the air the ship was filled with a relaxed silence. The team still wanted to be on alert but they felt comfortable with the mission. After an hour or so M'gann looked over at Robin. She could feel confusion wafting off of him. He was indecisive about something but she didn't want to intrude.

"How was your day," M'gann asked Robin. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Fine Miss M," Robin said with a smile. She smiled back but she could just tell that something was definitely bothering the teen.

"There it is," Artemis pointed out as they pass the Niagara Falls and spotted the large building. Superboy suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"There are no lights on," he said realizing how dead it looked.

"So no one is working late," Kid Flash said. "This will make our job easier."

"Don't get cocky," Artemis said. Aqualad closed shook his head.

"Please do not start again," he said before Kid Flash could retort. "For now we will stick with the same plan as before but this time Kid Flash will accompany Robin from the beginning. Artemis and Superboy will watch from the roof and M'gann and I will survey from the sky. Keep a mental link and make sure to inform us if something doesn't feel right."

Robin nodded in understanding as Kid Flash tapped on the lightning bolt converting his bright yellow to his black uniform.

The four heroes slid down Artemis and Robin's rope and Kid Flash and Robin ran to the roofs door. With little effort the boy wonder picked the lock and was given access to the large building. Once the two boys disappeared into the building Superboy looked around in suspicion.

"Relax they'll be fine," Artemis said trying to relax the muscular teen.

"Something just doesn't feel…right," he said. Neither of them noticed the shadow climb onto the rooftop and swiftly run behind an air vent.

Back in the building Robin and Kid Flash walked carefully through the hall. Superboy was right; it was strange that there were no light on. Even with no one working there should be some sort of security and emergency lights on.

'_Maybe they are having a black out,_' Wally said through the link.

'_That would suck. Then the computers wouldn't be working,_' Robin said back. The two boys found the room labeled "Processor room" and they put their backs to it.

'_Ready,_" Kid Flash asked.

'_Ready as I'll ever be,_' Robin said with humor in his voice. Wally silently counted off to three as Robin grabbed his smoke pellets. On three Kid Flash kicked the door in and Robin ran in with his hand in the air ready to through the pellets for cover. The two teens looked at the room in confusion. Not only was their no one in the room; there were no computers. The entire room was empty and looked like it hadn't been used in years. A rat scurried across the room.

'_What?_' Kid flash said.

'_What is it Kid Flash,_' Aqualad asked hearing his team members confusion.

'_There's no one here. Do you think Batman got it wrong?_' Kid Flash asked. Batman couldn't have gotten it wrong it was written right there on the computer Robin thought. His eyes widen, that was of course if this was all a…

"Trap!" Artemis shouted as three shuriken's flew through the air towards her. She ducked to the grown allowing the metal stars to fly over her head and she grabbed a bow from her quiver. Standing back up she held her bow at the enemy. She stared at the masked assassin.

"Cheshire," Superboy growled next to his team member and took a step forward. He felt a thud behind him and turned around just in time for Bane to punch him in the gut. Superboy unprepared for it gasped loudly as spit flew from his mouth and fell the ground.

"Superboy," Miss Martian shouted as she and Aqualad jumped down from the ship above.

"Oh don't worry we have gifts for you too," Cheshire teased. Soon the group was surrounded by assassins all clad in back. Superboy got up and charged Bane pushing him back towards the end of the rooftop. As the two men struggled M'gann held out her hand and three of the assassins went flying into the air. She didn't notice one coming up behind her with a fire thrower. She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her back and she screamed in pain dropping the men.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad exclaimed forming a sword made of water. He felt pain hit his chest and he looked down at the darts sticking out of his upper body. Everything began to become fuzzy and as he tried to take a step forward. He knew instantly that it was a large amount of jellyfish poison and soon he faltered and fell to the grown.

At the same time Kid Flash and Robin heard M'gann scream loudly from the roof. Kid Flash ran out of the room but slammed into something solid and fell to the ground. Robin ran out of the room and stumbled to a stop. He gasped and got into a fighting position. Wally looked up and his eyes widen in fear; Amazo.

"KF get away from it," Robin cried out. Kid Flash got up to run but the android gripped his neck and threw him against the wall. The concrete broke as Wally's head hit the cement. Wally tried to gasp for air but the Orange haired robot had to tight of a grip on his neck.

Robin looked around for some way to defeat the machine. He remembered Batman telling him and the team that after dissecting and studying the original Amazo they found that it had the same pressure points that a human has. This meant under the ears, where the neck met the shoulder blade, and where any of the joints met. He hoped that this model had the same flaws.

Robin grabbed a birdarang from his utility belt and threw it at the side of Amazo's head as it stared down Kid Flash.

"Access Superman," it said and it looked towards Robin and with laser vision it destroyed the weapon in midair. Through its eyes it began to analyze Batman's protégé and it locked on to its target. It let go of Wally who slid down to the floor coughing and holding his throat.

"Priority Alpha; Acquire Robin," it said in a monotone voice as it began walking towards the teen. Robin's eyes widen. He didn't know why it wanted him but he wasn't going to let it get him. He threw down a smoke pellet to make a run for it. He would double back for Wally later but he needed to lead it away first. Unfortunately he never got the chance.

"Access Red Tornado," it said and with the power of a cyclone cleared the smoke.

"Robin," Kid Flash choked trying to get up. He had heard the android and he had to stop it from hurting his friend…his brother.

"Access Martian Manhunter," it said and wiped its hand forward. The arm extended and as Robin ran its hand gripped the back of his cape dragging the boy to the ground with a yelp of pain. Amazo's arm slid back towards itself with Robin in its grasp; Robin clawed at the floor as he was pulled back.

M'gann sweated profusely as she was enclosed by three assassins that all had flame throwers. She was surrounded by the fire that circled her.

"M'gann," Superboy shouted trying to get to her but Bane threw himself in the teen's path.

"Na, ah, ah," Bane smiled. "Your opponent is over here." He said pointing to himself.

Artemis shot a volley of arrows one after the other towards her sister who did a flip and a roll, dodging each shot easily like she was dancing. The door leading to the roof was blown off its hinges and everyone stopped. Cheshire came around first and took a step back so she was at the edge of the roof. Artemis looked over at the smiling masked ninja.

"I just want you to know that none of this was my idea," Cheshire said almost sounding sincere. "And that I am sorry."

Artemis gave her a confused look. Cheshire took a step back and fell from the roof top. Artemis ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. Her sister was gone and when she looked back up all of the rest of the assassins were gone as well. She turned back only to see Amazo walking out of the building with Robin struggle to get out of its grasp.

"Robin!" she called out.

"Artemis," Robin cried out for help.

"Access Superman," Amazo said. Superboy uppercut Bane in the jaw and ran for Robin. Before he could reach him the android took off from the roof with Robin in its hold.

"No," The two team members turned to see Kid Flash at the door holding his throat. Kid Flash watched the fleeing android with wide eyes. He looked at Superboy and Aqualad who was finally getting up after the Jelly Fish toxins began to ware off. They both made it over to M'gann still surrounded by fire Aqualad held his hand out weakly and water from a fire hydrant below made its way up the building and began to extinguish the flames. Kid Flash ran over to Superboy and turned him around quickly.

"What are you…" Superboy started.

"Throw me as hard as you can," Kid Flash said desperately.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"There isn't time to ask questions just…" Kid Flash stated and grabbed Superboy's hands. He pushed them together and pulled them low. Understanding now Superboy got into position and Kid Flash put his foot on top of Superboy's hands. Aiming Superboy launched Kid Flash into the air at Amazo.

Robin was still struggling to get out of the machines grasp when he spotted Kid Flash coming straight at them. He didn't understand how but at this point it didn't matter and he reached his hand towards his best friend. Their hands were so close just a few inches apart. Both black gloved hands were almost touching.

Amazo looked down and its eyes went red. Two laser beams blasted from its eyes and in almost slow motion went through Kid Flashes shoulder.

"KF!" Robin shouted desperately reaching out for Wally's arm as the red head screamed in pain. The blast had stopped Kid Flash's forward momentum and soon the speedster found himself falling back towards earth.

Back on the ground Aqualad and Superboy helped the weak Martian stand up as Artemis watched for her comrades to come back down. As soon as Wally took off she knew it was a stupid idea. If Wally did manage to free Robin somehow how the hell were they supposed to come back down? Her eyes widen when she saw the two red lines of Amazo's lasers in the air and then the falling body of Kid Flash.

"Wally!" She shouted and the other three looked up. The speedster was coming down; fast. "Superboy," Artemis said looking back at her team member and the boy of steel ran forward. He jumped off the building and landed on the grown creating a crater on the ground. He ran so that he was under Kid Flash and he held out his arms. He caught the red head like he was thrown a sack of potatoes. Superboy growled at the sight of the blood seeping from the two holes in his friend's shoulder.

"Robin," Wally cried out. Superboy looked back up at the building where Artemis was looking down at them making sure that Kid Flash was alright. M'gann looked up to see Amazo still flying away with her youngest team member.

"I'll get him," M'gann said and let go of Aqualad's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Aqualad asked. M'gann nodded tiredly and she floated up into the air towards Amazo.

"M'gann," Artemis stated. The Martian looked behind her and caught an arrow that the archer had thrown to her. "Remember…same weak spots as a human."

M'gann grabbed it with a nod and flew up as fast as she could. She approached Amazo from behind and held her hand out. She thought maybe if she could just use her telekinesis to move Amazo's arm just enough he would drop Robin and she could grab her team member. It was no such luck. As soon as Amazo felt the tug it turned its head quickly.

M'gann stopped short and as it shot its laser eyes but was easily able to out maneuver it. Lucky for her the Android wouldn't be able to us half of its abilities. If it used something like Black Canary's scream it would lose its ability to fly and fall to the ground.

Robin tried to grab something, anything from his utility belt that he could use to pierce through Amazo's metal skin but its arms were too big and he couldn't move. He spotted the arrow in M'gann's hand.

"Miss. M, give me the arrow," he cried out.

"I'll try," she said loudly. She tailed the android and levitated the arrow towards Robin. Amazo saw what she was doing and stopped short. It changed directions and flew straight up and quickly. The force of the wind was keeping Robin down.

"M'gann try and…" but he couldn't finish the rest. They were too high up now and there was a lack of oxygen. Everything began to spin as he began to get tunnel vision and his body felt heavy. He watched as the Martian tried to follow him but soon lost all consciousness.

M'gann knew she had to go faster but she didn't know if she could do it. She might not need the oxygen to breath but the flight was still putting a lot of pressure on her already damaged body. Amazo looked down and shot another volley of laser. It was starting to get annoying. Suddenly she had an idea. She turned herself invisible and continued to fly upwards. Amazo looked around for her and couldn't find the girl. It changed its laser eyes into heat seeking vision. It spotted her but unfortunately for it she was flying sporadically zigzagging left to right.

When Amazo turned its vision back to laser beams it suddenly realized it couldn't find her again. By the time it turned back to heat vision it was too late. M'gann was upon it slamming the arrow behind its ear. Sparks flew everywhere and the red light in its eyes died. The Martian re-materialized with a winning smile. Amazo began to lose speed until it stopped altogether. When it began to plummet back to the ground its grip on the boy wonder loosened and Robin slipped from its grasp.

M'gann flew under Robin and caught the light teen member. Getting a sturdy hold on the unconscious team member she sighed happily as she heard the loud bang of Amazo's body hit the ground below with a small explosion.

"Way to get traught Megan," she whispered to herself as she flew back to the facility.

Batman stood in front of the holoscreens that made up the computer. Black Canary walked in behind him.

"How are they?" the man said not even turning around.

"Most of them are alright. Artemis, Conner and Robin just has a few scrapes and bruises; nothing to bad. Kaldur is still getting over the effects of the poison and M'gann is getting treated for her burns.

"And Kid Flash?" Batman asked in a low voice swiping at the screen and bringing up another picture of the facility.

"He has bruising around his throat so he probably won't be talking for a while and both laser burns went clean through his shoulder. It will take a while but with Wally's quickly healing he should be back up within a few months. It will be painful though."

Batman growled.

"This isn't your fault," Black Canary said reaching her hand out to touch Batman's shoulder. He turned to her quickly before she was able to.

"I was the one who sent them on a mission without knowing the details. If I had just dug further I would have found that the facility had closed down years ago," he said gesturing to the local Canadian newspaper article on the screen. There was a small clipping on a page that read "Medical Facility closed for asbestos investigation.

"You couldn't have known. There was no indication for you to look. You are…"

'Recognize Flash 0-4,' the computer interrupted the blond heroine. Batman swiped the screen and the pictures disappeared giving him full view of Flash's face in front of the Zeta beam.

"What happened?" The usually happy man asked seriously. Red Tornado had called him from the Watchtower and explained vaguely what had occurred but now he wanted the details.

"There was an accident," Black Canary stated.

"An accident! This wasn't an accident that was a set-up. How else do you get Bane, Amazo, and the league of Shadows all in one abandoned building that wasn't even supposed to be abandoned at the same time the kids went?"

"I know," Batman stated. "I'm trying to figure out what they wanted."

"They wanted Robin," Black Canary said on behalf of Batman. Flash's eyes widen.

"Is he alright?" he asked in concern.

"For now," Batman said.

"Do you know why," he asked and then saw the worry almost hidden under Batman's cowl. He felt bad for yelling at him now. Batman was just as anxious as he was.

"No…but I'm going to find out," the dark knight answered.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You lost him," Ra's al Ghul shouted slamming his fist on the chairs arm rest. Cheshire bowed deeper with the rest of the assassins behind her.

"Your _toy _didn't seem to have done the job," she said back bitterly. Ra's Al Ghul growled but knew that she was right. He shouldn't have asked for help from the Light with such a delicate operation; if you want something done right than do it yourself. Ra's Al Ghul's servant Ubu walked into the room silently. His master looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked in annoyance. Ubu bowed his head before talking.

"Master, the lord would like a word with you. He says that he getting tired of waiting and needs to know what is taking so long," Ubu said. Ra's al Ghul's eyes widen in fear. It seemed that there _was_ something that made the immortal man fearful. He needed to figure out a plan and soon. He stood up and turned to the kimono wearing assassin.

"Fetch my daughter and tell her to meet me at the pit. You are dismissed," he said and with that he walked out of the room.

**Cliff hangers to go around and don't worry I have enough to go around. I hope you like the first chapter because I am sort of excited with the idea I have in mind. **

**Oh and if you thought that I am ignoring the fact that Artemis and Kid Flash are supposed to be a lovey dovey now do not worry I am purposely doing this. You'll find out why later on but you are just going to have to wait. **

**Please review xD**


	2. Relationship changes

**So I totally forgot to do a disclaimer so before I get into any trouble here *achem***

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Young Justice or any of the DC characters. They all belong to the DC Company and the show is created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Viett.**

**Ok got that over and done with. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far, they really empower me. Even if you aren't reviewing just seeing all the story alerts and stories favorite emails make my day. So thanks you**

Chapter 2: Relationship changes

Wally opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in the mountain observing the high cave ceilings that had Florence lights bolted to the walls. The second thing he noticed was the excruciating pain he had on his left shoulder and chest. He groaned in discomfort and tried to sit up slightly. He found a gentle hand holding him back down.

"Lay back down," he heard Artemis's voice say. His head hit the pillow and he looked to the side where Artemis sat on a chair next to him.

"Art…" he began to say but choked on the soreness of his throat. He coughed and Artemis grabbed a cup of ice on the side of the bed. She grabbed a chip and stuck it between his lips. He let it slide into his mouth willingly and he sighed at the coolness melting down his throat.

"Don't talk. Amazo banged you up pretty badly. You're just going to have to take it easy for a while." Artemis said with a small smile.

Wally's eyes widen suddenly. "Robin," he cried out sitting up quickly. He grabbed his shoulder as pain shot through his injury. Artemis pushed him back again.

"Calm down he's fine," Artemis said. "Unlike you, what do you think you were doing? You could have died," she cried.

Wally shrugged and looked away. Artemis grabbed another ice chip and handed it to the speedster. He took it and slipped it into his mouth.

"Look Wally…I…I need to know…how much you mean to me. I just…"

"KF," the two teens heard and turned to see Robin at the entrance of the infirmary. He was in his civvies and his sunglasses covered his eyes but his concern could clearly be seen in his face. Artemis put the cup of ice down and got up. She nodded a hello to Robin and walked out leaving the two friends to talk.

Robin looked back at Artemis's fleeting body and looked back to Wally with a questioning look.

"I thought you two…"

"Don't even," Wally whispered. "I really have no idea."

"Well besides that, how are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Like I've been run over by an android…oh wait."

"Wally this isn't the time to laugh. This is all my fault."

"Yeah how dare you tell Amazo to try and kill me," the red head said punching Dick on the shoulder with his good arm. The younger teen didn't say anything and just looked down defeated. "So do you have any idea why you have the Shadows after you with the help of a new and improved ugly robot and an insane Lucha libre fighter?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've done anything recently to make them upset…of course that's if you don't count the time we hindered Bane's plans in Santa Prisca, destroyed the original Amazo and of course stopped the Shadows and those they were working with from taking over the Justice League."

"Well they seem to be a lot madder at you then the rest of us. Maybe you stepped on Bane's pet lizard," Wally said trying to make the Boy Wonder feel slightly better.

"Well there was that one time I accidently killed Ra's al Ghul when I threw his giant diamond off a rocket and he jumped after it." (1)

Wally stared at him before bursting out with laughter "Only the leader of the Shadows would do that."

"Well he knows he can. The Lazarus pit just keeps him coming back," Robin sighed.

"So you think Ra's al Ghul is behind this because you did something that Batman has done like a million times?"

"He loves Batman. It's me he can't stand…maybe he just wants me out of the way so he can finally get Batman to marry his daughter Talia."

"I don't know, I can see Batman making sure the guy doesn't come back if he gets rid of you, not that he wouldn't be able to touch you anyway," Wally added.

"Thanks Wally," Robin laughed "Now about you and Artemis," he said causing Wally to groan into the pillow.

At the watchtower Batman continued to stare at the screen in front of him. He had brought his research with him and was currently going through any reason why someone would want Robin. The only conclusion was that they were trying to get to him. That's how it usually worked but never had they gone so far to do such an intricate set-up before. Not many of his enemy's knew about the team. That's why they were set up only for covert operations; to keep them safe.

He flipped through another computer file and a picture of Two Face appeared. Batman began to skim through his records.

"Batman," he heard behind him and turned to see Superman walking up behind him. "How is the search going?"

"Fine," he said just wanting the Kryptonian to go away.

"You really think that someone like Two Face might be behind these attacks?"

"No but I am not taking any chances," he said back.

"You have been at this all night. Your shift ended three hours ago. Maybe you should head back home, spend some time with Robin."

"You are the last person to be giving me any advice on what to do with my protégé," Batman said turning off the program. Superman looked at him unnerved.

"I've spoken to Super…Conner. We are on better terms."

"But you still have a ways to go. When you learn how it is to actually be a father, come back to me then," Batman said. A phone rang in his utility belt and he took it out. He glared at it walking past his brother in arms. "I have to take this," he said and left the room.

Back at the cave the group excluding Kid Flash sat around the TV quietly all doing their own thing of reading, doing homework, and watching static on the TV.

"Recognized Zatanna Zatara A0-3' the computer called out and a few minutes later the black haired magician joined them.

"Hey guys," she said taking a seat next to Robin on the couch. She put her hand on his knee that was propped up on the green furniture. "I heard what happened. How is Wally doing?"

"Wally's being Wally," M'gann said with a smile. "I brought him some cookies and he swallowed them all down."

"And how are you holding up?" she asked Robin.

"I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

"I wish I was there to help. I could have stopped Amazo" she said looking down.

"Do not think that it is your fault," Aqualad said.

"Yeah Zee," Robin said "You got into that fancy Boarding school that you and your father wanted you to be in."

"Maybe I should come back."

"No don't do that. That school means too much to you. Your dad would be proud." Robin said causing Zatanna to smile.

"Am I ruining a moment," the group heard behind them and turned to see Wally standing against the wall with his arm in a sling and his torso wrapped in white bandages under an opened button up shirt.

"Wally what are you doing out of bed?" Artemis asked in surprise. Superboy walked over to him allowing the red head to place his good arm around his waist and helped him hobble over to the couch. The silent teen placed Wally in his own chair.

"Sorry I was getting bored and there is nothing on TV. We really need to put cable in the infirmary," he said before looking over to the TV that was static. Wally looked over at Superboy with a glare. "Really Supey we are still doing the stagnate channel," he groan.

"It's calming," Conner said quietly.

"Yeah well as I was stuck in bed bored out of my mind I had a stroke of genius. I think I know what is going on with the pharmaceutical company."

"We all know what's going on with the pharmaceutical company, remember," Artemis said.

"No I don't mean the whole thing with Robin. I still have no idea what that is about but there is still someone messing with the medication and I think I figured it out," Wally said.

"Like what is making them go crazy?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah. When Robin and I were talking earlier we were discussing Ra's al Ghul. We'll he uses the Lazarus pits to come back to life but everyone knows that it also makes you insane," he said with a smile. Except for Robin and Artemis the rest of the team looked at him in confusion.

"They don't know much about the Lazarus Pits Wally," Robin laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…Well the Lazarus Pit is a chemical compound found in the Earth that has the properties to fix the body in pretty much any shape or form. The only problem is, is that it makes you go a little insane at first and if you aren't strong enough to deal with it then you pretty much…" Wally finished off his statement with a slide of his finger against his neck and made a sound like he was being killed.

"And you think that someone is putting the Lazarus chemical into the heart medication," Aqualad said.

"That's kind of far fetch," Artemis said.

"But I saw what the chemical compound looked like and even though the picture we had gotten was incomplete it looked like it could be part of the equation. Also why else would the Shadows be part of something like heart medication." Wally stated.

"Oh I don't know maybe because they are assassins for hire," Artemis said.

"Ok look," Robin stated before a fight could break out "We don't know anything for sure. At least Wally has a theory so we can at least look into it. I will talk to Batman and see if he has the rest of the formula and I will let you know. Otherwise I think we should all call it a day."

"I agree with Robin," Aqualad said wanting to also keep the peace.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'Recognize Robin B0-1, Artemis B0-7,' the computer announced as both the Boy Wonder and archer walked out of the small phone booth dressed in there civvies of winter jackets, scarfs, and hats.. Artemis turned to go home and brought her small duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Wait," Robin said and Artemis turned to him. "Why are you and Wally acting so distant from each other?" the Boy Wonder asked as his breath puffed into the night winter air.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Artemis said back. Robin gave her a 'you-really-want-to-go-there' look. Artemis bit her lip.

"We all saw you and Wally kiss up at you-know-where," he said whispering the last part. You never know who was near.

"We had a moment that was it. Just like how you and Zatanna kissed."

"Zatanna and I are stilling trying out a relationship but we barely know each other. I've seen the two of you eyeing each other since he first came crashing into the mountain that day you became a part of the team," Robin said. He wasn't the protégé to the greatest detective for nothing.

"Look I'm just not ready to be a part of a relationship yet. I would just bring to much baggage into it."

"What you don't think Wally's got his own baggage?" Robin asked. Artemis looked at him in question. Before the conversation could go further they both heard a snap. They both looked up and their eyes widen. Five ninja's dressed in black surrounded them on the top of the roof.

"The league of shadows," Artemis said in horror and she dropped her duffle bag. As Robin slid his hand under his jacket and swung his utility belt out Artemis quickly opened her duffle bag and tugged out her collapsible bow and grabbed a bunch of arrows.

"How did they know," Artemis cried out aiming for them.

"I don't know," Robin growled looking for an opening. It had become a stand still as the five men dressed in black and the two team members stared at each other as it began to snow lightly.

"We can take them right?" Artemis asked uneasily. Normal soldiers would have been easy but these were trained assassins with the one purpose to search and destroy. Artemis knew this better than anyone.

"No," Robin whispered so only she could hear "I'm going to create a diversion. Try to get back into the Zeta Tube or hide somewhere in the city. I don't care just get out."

"I'm not leaving you Boy Wonder. Especially if they are here for you like last time," Artemis said as she backed up against the other teen. Robin smiled.

"Way to feel the aster" he said. Something shifted on the roof and they got ready to fight. What they didn't expect was for one of the ninjas to just fall in front of them with a thud. They stared at him as he laid there unconscious. They looked back up in confusion and noticed the other four men scrambled and disappear into the night. A black shadow jumped down behind them and they turned; Artemis's bow at the ready.

"Batman," Robin said quickly.

"Oh am I glad to see you," Artemis said lowering her weapon.

"Are you both alright," Batman asked.

"Yeah but how did you know we were here?" Artemis asked. Robin groaned next to her.

"You're tracking me again aren't you? I told you to stop doing that already. I'm not ten anymore."

"I think that this is an exception," Batman said referring to the attempted kidnapping. "And it's a good thing I did. When the computer should that you weren't moving from this area I needed to make sure that you were ok."

Artemis looked at Robin and the teen looked like he wanted to explode.

"I'll just go," she said.

"To dangerous," Batman said. "I'll take you home."

To say that Artemis was nervous going against the shadows held nothing against what she was feeling now. She sat in the back of the batmobile as the dynamic duo sat in complete silence. When they made it to her house she didn't even wait for the doors to open all the way. With a quick goodbye and thank you she was Already on her way to her own home which was a block away. No one needed to know that the Dark Knight was bringing her back to her house. It might raise a slight suspicion.

As soon as she was closed the door Robin took off his glasses and gave Batman his best Dick Grayson glare.

"Why would you-"

"The hospital called," Batman said but was no longer the hero but Bruce the father. Dick's eyes widen.

"They did?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. This was what he was hopping for right. That they would call and let him know that his uncle was finally gone, that he was now the only Grayson left. "Is he…" Dick started but couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. Batman looked at him and sighed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After changing into civvies Bruce took Dick to the hospital. Once again the ride up in the elevator was a quiet one as Dick looked straight ahead and fidgeted with his scarf. Bruce stopped at the nurses' station and Dick kept going hesitantly. He opened the door to his uncle's room and walked in.

The light in the room was dim and he squinted to see the bed. He slowly took off his hat and took a shaky step forward. His uncle laid on the bed unmoving with his eyes closed. Slowly his eyes opened and they looked over at Dick with the same dark blue as the teens own.

"Dick?" he asked hoarsely.

"Uncle Rick," Dick said with tears welling up in his eyes. He ran to the bed as his uncle slowly sat up against the pillow. Dick buried his face into his uncle's chest and cried. Rick gasped lightly at the contact and then wrapped his arms tightly around his nephew.

"Dick thank goodness you are all right," he said "Where is everyone? Are they alright? Are they…" he stopped shortly as Dick looked up at him with a frown. Dick shook his head and his uncle knew exactly what it meant. Dick and his uncle cried in each other's arms.

In the hallway Bruce smiled as he heard the two's reunion in the room. The doctor came up behind him.

"It's a miracle and I still can't explain it. In all intents and purposes he shouldn't ever have woken up," the doctor explained.

"All that matters is that they are together," the multibillionaire said.

"Yeah. It will take a while but they can finally move on to being a family again."

As soon as the words left the doctors mouth Bruce frowned. It hit him like a wall of brick. They would be a family again…where did that leave him. He took Dick in when his family was gone but now he had a part of it back. Dick would no longer need to be with him once his uncle was out of the hospital. How much longer did he have with his ward? A few months at best maybe a year or two but after rehabilitation and some help he would be living back with his uncle. After all he wasn't Dick's real family.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_TWO WEEKS AGO:_

Talia walked down the stone steps cautiously. While she never had a problem coming down here before, she has started to detest it when Ra's al Ghul's lord had made himself known.

She saw the pit and instead of its beautiful liquid green color it was now a dark red that reminded her of blood and rotting corpses. She looked around for her father and found him with Ubu and robed priests at the side of the pit. Ra's al Ghul spotted his daughter.

"You are late," he said.

"I am sorry father I came as fast as I could," she said.

'Do not be angry with her,' a deep hissing voice called out. The voice filled the entire room and echoed across the cave walls but Talia knew where it originated from; the Lazarus pit.

"I apologize my lord," Ra's said with a slight bow.

'We have more important things to discuss. For example my host,' it said as the red liquid in the ground bubble and churned.

"I always expect that I would be your host my lord," Ra's said in slight confusion. A large bubble in the pit burst and a laugh escaped from it.

'You have served me well in the time of my three hundred year slumber but you do not have the body that I seek.'

"What is the body that you require?" The demon head asked.

'I need a young body, one that I can grow with. Fit and agile and one that understands the world that I will be soon controlling. The knowledge that my host possess will be shared with me and with that knowledge I can learn what bends the human race in this day and age.'

"That might take some time my lord. Not just any child holds what you wish."

'Time is something that I do not have. If I do not possess a new body then my consciousness will fall back into a deep sleep for another three hundred years. The Earth is weakening and I do not know if it has that much longer. I need my host by the end of the next lunar cycle.'

"I understand but-"

'I do not think you do Ra's al Ghul. I gave you the ability to live for all eternity and I can take it away whenever I feel like it. If I do not get my host soon you will-"

"I know a body that would work," Talia interrupted falling to her knees in a bow. Her father looked at her in anger for interrupting the voice in the pit. Talia did not care. While she did not wish to do this her father meant to much to her to lose. She would sacrifice anything and everything for him. She looked up at the pit. "I know of a host that will suit you. We will collect him for you before the end of the next new moon…my lord," she said with sweat dripping down her brow.

The Lazarus pit was silent for a moment before it bubbled anew.

'Let it be done.'

**(1) This happened in comic book #11: the Pit. Ra's al Ghul was going to destroy the world with a laser from a satellite. It needs a giant diamond to work and Robin grabs it and throws it down like a 10 foot drop. I thought it was hysterical because he just throws himself over the ledge and Robin's jaw just drops.**

**So chapter 2 was a little shorter than most of my work but I didn't want to spoil everything in one chapter so this is what you get **

**Review please**


	3. Moving on

**Hello. So I finally graduated from college. Yep you are no reading a college grads work…sad I know. But yeah that's why it has taken so long to write out this story. That and a few difficult things on what to add or subtract from the story line but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Moving on

Dick sat on the edge of the hospital bed with a scrabble board in between himself and his uncle.

"S-t-r-u-c-t-u-r-e, structure," Rick said placing the small tiles on the board. Dick looked at his letters and with a smirk places a few letters in front of his uncle's word.

"Infrastructure," Dick said and his uncle sighed.

"What is with you an all these prefixes. It's the fifth one you added onto one of my words," Rick stated. Dick scowled slightly.

"This is how we've always played scrabble. You're the one who showed me how to create prefixes with this game."

His uncle frowned for a moment and looked away. "I…I'm sorry…my memory still isn't completely clear. I'm really-" Rick stopped as Dick placed his hand over his uncles.

"You don't need to apologize Uncle Rick. It's only been two days since coming out a four year coma. I think you're allowed to have some lost memories."

His uncle smiled slightly and looked at the board. He smiled and placed a few letters down under the C.

"Clay," he said simply. "Let's see you make a prefix out of this one," he said and the two laughed.

aaaaaaaaaaa

'Recognize Robin B0-1' the computer announced as Robin came through the light as he clicked his utility belt into place.

"You are late," Black Canary stated with her hands on her hips as M'gann and Artemis spared behind her with Aqualad and Superboy. Wally sat in his lounge chair with his chest still wrapped in bandages. He was busy slurping on a juice box and waved at the boy wonder.

"Sorry Black Canary I was busy," Robin said.

"Fine I will let this one slide…for now. When Aqualad and Superboy finish you can spar with the winner." The blond heroine said.

Robin walked over to Wally. "You're going to milk this for all its worth aren't you," Robin said standing next to the speedster. Wally grabbed some cookies at his side and stuffed it in his mouth and slurped down a drink after it quickly.

"I got stabbed by space lasers from the eyes and almost strangled by a robot. I think if I play my cards right I can get out of practice for at least three more months."

Robin laughed and stole a cookie next to Wally. "Oh so I read the paper," Wally said in a quieter voice so only the dark haired teen could hear him. "Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's orphan ward is an orphan no more." He said in a dramatic voice.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Believe me that is not the worse title I've seen."

"Still must be pretty great having him back."

"Yeah," Robin said quietly. "It's a slow process though. He still has trouble remembering things. The doctor's said that it's probably temporary selective amnesia from the coma. He's also hasn't been able to feel anything from his lower back down. They don't think that he'll ever be able to walk again."

"It's only been two days dude but he's a Grayson just like you. Just give him some time and I bet he'll be up on his feet and flying in the air in no time," Wally said.

"I don't know how you stay so optimistic," Robin said with a sigh. Just then Superboy and Aqualad locked hands and the larger teen pushed Aqualad out of the computer ring.

'Winner Superboy,' the computer announced. M'gann and Artemis stopped their fight and looked over at the boys. Artemis laughed.

"Robin against Superboy, this is going to be interesting," the archer said.

Superboy helped Aqualad up. The team leader gave Robin a nod as they traded places.

"Hand to hand combat training only," Black Canary said and Robin smiled. Superboy cracked his knuckled and when the computer counted down he charged the younger teen with a roar. Black Canary groaned in disappointment and placed her hand over her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to get through to Conner he just didn't seem to listen.

Robin stood his ground until Superboy was nearly on top of him. He jumped up and used Superboy's shoulders to propel himself upwards. Superboy stumbled from the momentum and when he looked back Robin was nowhere to be seen. Robin's laughter filled the cave room and once again Artemis and M'gann stopped sparing to see what would happen. Superboy looked up at the rafters and tried to see if he could spot the small acrobat.

Before he had time to find him, Robin dropped from the ceiling behind the muscular team member and swiped his leg under Superboy's leg. Superboy fell back and to help him go all the way Robin got on all fours and allowed Superboy to topple over his back.

The computer deducted points from Superboy and added some to Robin. Superboy got up in a wobble and made his hands into fists.

"Conner what did I tell you about using more than just your strength," Black Canary said. She knew as soon as he rushed towards Robin who the winner would be. Before Superboy could do anything though the computer timed in.

'Recognize Superman 0-1'

The two boys looked over to the light coming from the zeta tube but did not move from their position. Superman stopped and stared as everyone stared back at him.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Black Canary said "We just weren't expecting you. We are just in the middle of a sparing exercise."

Superman looked at the floating scores above both Robin and Superboy's and smiled. "You know Conner in a fight you don't always need to take the enemy down. You just need to know there weakness."

"Hey," Robin frowned at Superman's speech. He was happy the man of steel has finally taken the time to help his 'younger brother' out but he didn't Superman ruining his chance of winning the spar.

"I'm just giving Conner a few pointers. Like how you are ticklish under your ribs," Superman said. Robin's eyes widen and looked over at Superboy who now smirked at him. Robin backed up as Superboy slowly approached him.

"That's not fair," the younger teen announced.

"Well the sparing will have to wait another day I have a mission for you all," Superman said.

"A mission?" M'gann asked "but isn't that Batman's job?"

"This isn't really a Justice League, it's more of a personal mission for me…if you guys want it," Superman stated.

"Yes," Wally said from his seat sitting more upright but hissed in pain at the sudden jolt.

"Calm down kid idiot," Artemis said but Robin spotted the bit of softness in her voice that made him smile inwardly.

"What is the mission?" Aqualad asked.

"As some of you know my civilian identity is a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

"Wait you're telling us your secret identity?" Wally asked in excitement. When everyone turned to him with a glare the speedster silenced himself. Superman continued like he was never interrupted.

"There will be a big peace conference in Metropolis where representatives from major countries will speak to the press about ideas on how they will be making their countries greener for the planet. Unfortunately the police were sent an anonymous message saying that one of the representatives will be assassinated. Being a reporter covering the event I will have trouble watching over the crowd."

"So you need us to watch for any assassination attempts," Artemis said. Superman nodded.

"I do not see a problem with this," Aqualad said and looked at the rest of the team who nodded.

"Ah man that means I can't go," Wally said and Robin laughed at his pout. Artemis sighed.

"Laugh it up bird boy but I don't think you should go either," she said. Robin laugh stopped short and he looked at her in confusion.

"She may have a point," Aqualad said.

"This better not be because of Canada. We're going to be in Metropolis no one is going to know that I'm there," Robin said pleading for Superman to let him go. Superman and Black Canary looked at each other. He had a point but at the same time did they really want to risk it. Black Canary gave Superman a look that just screamed not a good idea but it went over the good natured hero.

"Fine but I want on the hour updates. I'll keep a com-link in my ear," Superman said and the group agreed. As everyone left Black Canary turned to Superman.

"Batman is going to be angry with you," the heroine said with a smirk.

"Probably but I need them to watch over the convention and Robin is the best with the surveillance."

"Just make sure that nothing happens to him ok. You know how protective Batman can be with him especially now that Robin seems to be on the Shadows radar."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Superboy stood outside Metropolis's government building. He wore a black winter jacket and a red baseball cap lowering it over his eyes. Artemis walked over to him in her own green winter jacket and brown scarf. She held two cups in her hand and offered one to Superboy; one coffee for her and a hot chocolate for the clone. As Superboy took it from her he spoke through Miss Martian's link.

'_I'm not seeing anything here_,' he said.

'_Neither am I_,' Artemis said taking a sip from her caffeinated drink. On the other side of the building Aqualad in a blue jacket and winter hat looked around with a camera. He took a snapshot like he was a tourist.

'_I also do not see anything suspicious. The assassin might already be in the building though. Miss Martian, Robin do you see anything?_' the leader asked.

'_Not yet,_' Robin said as he sat on the rafters of the tall building. M'gann materialized next to her partner and shook her head.

'_I swept the room but I don't see anything,_' the Martian said. She and Robin looked down from there spot. They sat on the beautiful oak rafters that sloped down gently overlooking the giant room. In the front of the room a semi-circle table was set up with the many people of different ethnicities. A small flag stood in front of each of them representing there country. The rest of the room was filled with chairs all seating reporters and spectators.

'_I do see Superman though_,' Robin said seeing the slightly built man in a suit with glasses. He wrote something down with a pencil but the tip broke and he fumbled for another. The woman next to him who Robin remembered went by the name of Lois Lane rolled her eyes and handed Clark a pen.

'_Oh you do, where, which one is he?_' M'gann asked looking down eagerly. Outside the building Superboy waited for the answer in curiosity. While he now knew Superman's real name he still had no idea what the man looked like in civvies.

'_Sorry Miss. M not my place to say._'

'_But you know who he is?_' Superboy asked through the link.

'_I know who everyone is. Batman doesn't let anyone into the league unless he knows almost everything about them. And of course what Batman knows, I know,_' the teen laughed through the link. M'gann looked through the group of representatives wondering who the target was. She frowned when she spotted the representative of Bialya. It was none other than Queen Bee herself.

'_Don't do anything stupid M'gann,_' Robin said feeling the Martian's anger through the link. Lois Lane raised her hand and a man who stood at a podium off to the side gestured to her. The black haired woman stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. This question is for those who are dealing with desert like environments. As you know a big issue that we are dealing with today is desertification. Are any of you coming up with a solution to either fix or at least slow down the process?"

President Rumaan Harjavti of Qurac that bordered Biayla pressed a small button that lit up a light in front of him. The man at the podium signaled the president to speak.

"My county is working on alternative soil that will be harder to erode. With this we are hoping that it will at least slow down the process," the man said. A round of applause came from the audience as some more lights came on in front of the different representatives. After a few more countries spoke the man at the podium looked at Queen Bee whose light was also on. He gestured for her to speak. She smiled slightly.

"My county has already made great strides to not only slow down the course of desertification but stopping the process altogether. We have found an untapped renewable substance that is formed naturally deep in the earth. Our benefactor owns much of the land that this substance is located in and has been willing to work with my country."

The room burst into shouts and questions; reporters wanting more answers to the queen's vague description.

M'gann looked down on confusion and then at Robin.

'_What source do you think she is talking about?_' she asked.

'_I'm not sure but it's Queen Bee so I'm sure it's probably disastrous…heavy on the dis._' He said back. Queen Bee looked over at president Harjavti and gave him a sly smile. Robin spotted it and frowned, it wasn't a smile as take-that-they-like-me-better-then-you. It was an enjoy-that-while-it-lasts smile. Robin looked around and spotted a shadow move across a window. He nudged M'gann and nodded to the window. Before she could take off towards it though, the two of them spotted a shadow at another window, and another and another.

'_Aqualad we have a problem,_' M'gann said through the link.

'_Where?_' the leader asked.

'_The windows_,' Robin said.

'_On it,_' Superboy said as he an Artemis ran towards the building and the two of them began to peel off their jackets.

Suddenly the glass shattered and ninja's stormed the room. The audience began to scream and run for the nearest exists. Superman stood and went to remove his shirt over his costume but Lois grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the exit.

While the representatives ran from their seats a ninja jumped down right in front of president Harjavti. He pulled out a sword and slowly made his way to the Quracian representative. The man backed up until he was up against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" the man asked but the man dressed in black did not answer. He raised his sword but before he could slash downward it flew from his fingers and landed behind him. When he looked back towards the president M'gann materialized in front of him. Her eyes turned white and the assassin was flung backwards. Struggling through the crowed that was moving in the opposite direction Superboy and Artemis finally made it inside in their uniforms.

Artemis collapsed her bow and released an arrow into the air hitting one of the ninja's who was instantly immobilized by green foam. It suddenly dawned on her.

"Guys it's the league of shadows. Where's Robin?" she called out. M'gann looked over to her teammates.

"He went after one of them."

One of the ninja's ran down the hallways. He reached for the door to escape but was stopped as a birdarang hit the door knob. The assassin turned around quickly and pulled out a Japanese blade.

"You know katanas are used by samurais not ninja's. You might want to change your choice of weapon," Robin said as he walked out of the shadows.

"I have no businesses with you today boy wonder. That is set for another time and place so let me leave and I will let you live," the ninja said getting into position to fight.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm good," Robin said.

"Sorry you feel that way," he said. He began to walk forward and Robin pulled out his escrima stick. He backed up slowly from the advancing ninja. He didn't know why but suddenly he was scared. He was always afraid, Bruce always told him to be afraid because once he isn't then he should quit being Robin. Fear is what kept you alive in this gig but the fear was always manageable. This fear though had him almost freezing where he stood. He tripped and fell backwards falling to the ground.

He gasped as the ninja was almost upon him. Suddenly a flood of water flew through the air over Robin's head and smashed into the enemy pushing into the wall. The man hit his head and past out.

"Robin are you alright?" Aqualad asked helping Robin up from the ground.

"Yeah," the younger teen said slightly in confusion.

"What happened?" the leader asked in concern. Robin just shook his head and walked past Kaldur. He knew what happened but he couldn't tell Aqualad.

Whenever he fought he was always afraid for his own safety. If he did die though then that only meant that he would get to see his family again but that wasn't the case anymore. Now if he died he would be leaving his uncle all alone to fend for himself in a place that wasn't to kind to new residence.

The two teens made it to the room where the other three was cleaning up the rest of the assassins. President Harjavti walked up to Robin and Aqualad.

"Once again you have saved my life. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"That is not necessary we are only doing our job," Aqualad said. A swoop of wind was heard and everyone looked up to see Superman come flying into the room from one of the broken window.

"Is everyone alright?" the man of steel asked.

"Of course," Artemis said.

"Robin are you sure you ok?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Nothing," Robin said in annoyance and walked out of the room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dick once again found himself in his uncle's room a day after coming back from Metropolis. He sat at a small table in the corner of the hospital room and was busy reading from a text book. He sighed for the seventh time that hour and his uncle looked up from the news he was watching.

"Having trouble concentrating," he asked. Dick looked up in surprise.

"No I'm fine," Dick said. His uncle chuckled and patted the bed in front of him. Dick got up and took a seat on it.

"Look at you in your fancy Gotham academy uniform and heavy homework reading. Your parents would be proud," Rick said.

"Proud? Dad would say that I've finally succumb to the evil side. You know how much he hated school."

"True, true," his uncle laughed. Dick looked up at the TV.

"…In other news an assassination attempt on Qurac president Rumaan Harjavti was foiled by some of the sidekicks of the members of the Justice League…"

"Partners," Dick said under his breath with a pout.

"…The men were brought out of the building by Superman but according to president Harjavti it was Batman and Aquaman's protégés Robin and Aqualad who stopped them with the help of Green Arrows recently seen new sidekick and who appears to be another Martian due to the similarities between her and Martian Manhunter. A teen with Superman's symbol was also with them and has been dubbed 'the Superteen' until further noticed from Superman.

Dick laughed out loud. He couldn't help it and startled his uncle.

"What's so funny?" his uncle asked.

"That is just the stupidest name ever," Dick laughed. After talking Dick began to pack up his school bag and head back to the manor. He turned to say good bye and his uncle smiled.

"Hey Dick before you go I need to ask you something," Rick said. Dick nodded and walked to his uncle's bed.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I asked the doctor if it was ok to be discharged anytime soon. He said that if I found someone who would be able to support me then I can leave as long as I come in for check up's and physical therapy."

"Uncle Rick I won't be able to…" Dick started but his uncle waved him off.

"I have a friend who retired from his own circus career and settled here in Gotham. He's renting out the apartment under his and said I can live there and he would help me with transportation."

"That's great," Dick said excitedly. He was so happy that his uncle was moving on quicker than expected.

"Yeah…I was wondering though…I mean I know it isn't going to be some fancy mansion or anything but I thought maybe…you would want to come live with me?"

Dick's eyes widen in shock. It hadn't even crossed his mind that one day he would have to leave Bruce and live with his family once again.

"I…I…"

"It's not until the end of the week Dick. Just think it over. I would understand if you want to stay with Mr. Wayne especially with how generous he had been all of these years but I just thought you would want to be with your family again."

Dick couldn't speak but just nodded. He shrugged his backpack further onto his back and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Batman just walked out of the Zeta tube that led into the Batcave and pulled off his cowl in anger. He just got back from the Watchtower and had an angry discussion with Superman. Sometimes he wished that man would just disappear. When he saw the news he made his way from a Wayne enterprise meeting to the Watchtower. As soon as he saw the Boy Scout he pulled his arm back and punched him in the face. Wonder Woman and Flash who was standing in the room ran to the two of them. Wonder Woman held back the dark knight and Flash helped Superman up.

"Batman stop," Wonder Woman demanded.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"You went behind my back and sent Robin out after I didn't want him to go out," he said to Superman.

"You never said that. I needed them to help me in Metropolis and Robin said he could handle himself."

"And that is why I told you that you had a way to go before becoming a parent."

Superman looked at him dumfounded.

"_You_ are the adult, _You_ make the decisions, and _You_ are the one that is supposed to tell him no. This is why we are the heroes and they are the protégés."

Batman had come straight home after that and turned the large computer on. He pulled up more files on villains that had it out for Robin and pulled up the file of Cheshire and Bane. While Cheshire had gotten away Superboy was able to knock out Bane enough for the cops to lock him up. But the facility was in Canada which meant that Bane had to be locked up in that country. He had no jurisdiction there and had very little influence in the Northern country. As soon as he is able to though he would get in there and interrogate the monster.

Batman turned his head at the sound of footsteps but relaxed when he saw Dick walk down the steps. Dick was dressed in a casual hoodie and jeans and carried a tray in his hands.

"Alfred said you probably haven't eaten yet," the teen said placing the tray next to his surrogate father. He grabbed a swivel chair from against the wall and took a seat on it bringing his legs up to wrap his hands around them. Bruce didn't notice the frown on his face as he looked back at the screen and grabbed the sandwich.

"How was school," Bruce asked taking the sandwich while still looking at the screen.

"It was fine," Dick said back in a monotone voice. Bruce stopped mid-bite of the sandwich and looked over at his ward.

"What's wrong? Did something happen in school?" Bruce asked in concern, his full attention on the now rarely quiet teen.

"No I said school was fine," he said.

"But something _is_ bothering you, isn't it," Bruce said back. Dick wouldn't make eye contact with the billionaire and Bruce knew he only did that when Dick was hiding something from him. "Dick you know you can tell me anything. I won't be mad I-"

"I don't think I can be Robin anymore," Dick cut Bruce off. The costumed dressed man stopped with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say. He never thought Dick would stay Robin forever but he didn't think that it would end today.

"It isn't you," Dick continued "It's definitely isn't you but when I was fighting yesterday all that was going through my head was that if I die, then I will leave my uncle all alone. I don't know how Wally and Artemis does it knowing that they are leaving there family at home, that they might never get to see them again."

The cave was filled with silence except for the few clicks that came from an occasional bat flying overhead. Dick shifted slightly under the gaze of Bruce. Batman's glare he could handle but Bruce Wayne's heartbroken face he didn't think he could handle. But he needed to get the last part out. He took a big gulp and tried to stare at the man who took him in.

"There's more," he said and bit his lip "My uncle…he's getting out of the hospital by the end of the week. He wants me to come with him and…I think I might…I might go," he said with tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know what to say," Bruce finally said. He knew that this was going to happen though; it was his uncle after all. Dick got up and stood in front of Bruce.

"I don't want you to say anything," Dick sniffed. "I didn't think I would be leaving you. It didn't…it didn't even cross my mind that when he woke up I would…I would," Dick didn't get a chance to finish because he was suddenly enveloped into a hug. His eyes widen in shock. Contrary to popular belief Bruce had hugged him before but the last time they hugged like this was a few weeks after his family was murdered.

"You don't need to say anything Dick. I understand," he said pulling away from Dick but kept his hands on the teens shoulders. "You finally have a piece of your family back. I have no right to keep you away from that," he said smoothing back a part of Dick's hair from his eyes. "But you're the one who is going to have to tell Alfred," Bruce said causing the two to laugh halfheartedly and broguth themselves back into a hug.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

At the end of the week Dick Grayson was officially moved out of the Wayne manor. The teen now stood in front of the hospital building with Bruce and Alfred who held a silk handkerchief to one of his eyes and dabbed it lightly.

The door opened and Rick was wheeled down the ramp by a nurse. An old SUV pulled up in front of the building and a tall think man came out.

"Dick this is my friend Greg who is letting us stay with him," Rick said. Dick shook his hand and Greg took his suit case. As Rick's friend helped him into the car Dick stood in front of Bruce and Alfred.

"I guess that this is it," Dick said.

"Master Richard I will certainly miss you," Alfred said.

"It's just Dick Alfred."

"In my eyes you always be the young master. And if you ever need help with homework or need a nice meal, please make sure that you call me," the older man said and the two hugged tightly. Alfred left to get the car and Dick faced Bruce.

"Thanks for giving me a scholarship to stay at Gotham Academy," Dick said.

"Don't thank me Dick. You earned the scholarship on your own."

"Yeah I totally did," Dick laughed.

"Just make sure you come and visit. You know the manor will always be open to you. I'll also keep you in the Zeta computer. I'm sure Wally and the rest would miss you if you don't stop by every once and a while." Bruce said.

"Of course…well good bye Bruce and thank you for everything," Dick said. The two hugged tightly and Dick finally let go. Greg opened the back door for the teen to get in and slammed the door shut. Dick placed his hands on the glass and watched Bruce disappear in the distance as the car took off.

Dick turned to face the front as the car drove through the city. His uncle had told him that the apartment was going to be on the east part of Gotham. It wasn't crime ally but it was no Wayne manor. He watched the passing cars and buildings and suddenly realized they weren't heading East but south towards the highway.

"Umm Uncle Rick I think we are going the wrong way," Dick said to his uncle in the passenger.

"Oh don't worry Dick we just need to pick up a few things before swinging back around."

"Oh…ok," Dick said and slumped down into the seat. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He figured once he got to the house and began unpacking he would feel much better. As they continued to drive something just felt off. He looked around the car to try and figure out what felt wrong.

Maybe it was just paranoia from being Robin for long; something different always meant something wasn't right. Then he saw it, the thing that was wrong. His uncle was scratching his leg. Dick arched an eyebrow trying to figure out why that was so wrong to him.

It finally clicked. His uncle was paralyzed. He shouldn't be scratching his leg, he couldn't feel his leg. Suddenly little things began to make his way in his mind. His uncle not remembering things from the past like how they played scrabble, how his father felt about school, or how his uncle was healing so quickly or waking up even in the first place.

He didn't know what it meant yet but whatever it was something was wrong. The car came to a red light and stopped. Dick focused on his Robin's training on how to get out of this mess. He reached for the car door and tried to open it but it was locked, not only locked but child proof locked where it can only be opened from the outside.

"Dick what's wrong?" His uncle asked turning around to his nephew.

"Nothing," Dick answered quickly with a smile.

"That's good. Maybe you should take a small nap."

"No I'm fine I'm…" suddenly Dick felt tired and the world around him began to get hazy. He looked at his uncle and his friend who had both slipped on gas masks and the sound of hissing gas could be heard in the background "Wha…what," Dick slurred. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but his uncle's face suddenly began to melt. His black hair suddenly morphed into a blond slick back and his body expanded into a muscular man. He instantly recognized him as Matthew Hagen; now more recently known as…

"Clay…face," Dick whispered before collapsing into darkness.

**Ohh Clayface. What the hell is going on?Only I know (Insert evil laughter) hopefully I can get the next chapter done quicker (cross fingers)**

**I know some things seemed a little random in the story as well but I promise that even though it seems weird now it will all make sense eventually. My stories are always like that where nothing is random and everything has a point.**

**So my YJ rant: KALDUR WHY! I knew as soon as I hear that voice I was just like crap that was Kaldur. Seriously though he is being a big baby since he knew that it might happen since she is part of the army like him and Garth. I kept thinking through the story that he was acting like the mole for the JL but I guess not.**

**Also the "comrade" that is supposed to appear in the next episode has already been shown in the preview clip but I won't say who if you wanted to be surprised but…**

***SPOLIER* Jason Spisak who voices Kid Flash is apparently signed up for this season so I am hoping he shows up eventually. I still think that he is the Flash now. They also showed Stephanie Lemelin (Artemis) but that doesn't help since she is also the voice of the computer and Catherine Cobert who they've already shown. Wow I guess that wasn't really a spoiler was it *SPOLER FINISH***

**So yeah…**

**Review please **


	4. Aamir

**Got this one out fast yay me. This was the chapter I have really wanted to write but it ended up shorter then I wanted it to. Hopefully it won't deter you.**

**I also want to apologize to all my awesome reviewers. I always want to write back to you but when I see that I have reviews it's usually on my phone when I am out and about and then I forget to write back when I get home. I'm one of those people who forget things when it's not in front of my face. I just want you to all know that I read each and every single one of them and I appreciate it with all my heart. **

Chapter 4: Aamir

Bruce stood at the doorway of Dick's bedroom. For the four years of the teen staying at the manor it had never been this clean before. Even when Alfred made him clean the room something always found its way back on the floor within the hour whether it was a stack of text books or a dirty sock. But now it was just empty. He turned around, closed the door behind him and walked down the long stair case.

Alfred had just come through the grandfather clock that lead to the Batcave and spotted him.

"Ah Master Bruce there you are. Batman had just gotten a message from the Canadian government giving the go ahead to question Bane. They said the sooner the better," the butler said. Bruce still wanted, no, needed to interrogate Bane. Just because there wasn't a Robin anymore didn't mean the attempted kidnapping would go unjustified.

"I'll be leaving then," he said and made his way to the Batcave to suit up and head to Canada.

He landed the Batjet on the helicopter pad on top of one of Canada's most secure prisons. An officer met him and led him through the building to one of the interrogation rooms. From the one way mirror Batman glared at the now jailed criminal. While the mask was left on the rest of his attire was gone including the serum that made him so strong. Batman walked in and took a seat in front of the masked man.

"Ah Batman, how nice to see you again. How is your back," the man laughed bringing back memories of old fights he had with the hero.

"Its fine," Batman said back. He would not let the drug dealer into his head. He just wanted to get in, get the information, and get out.

"And what brings you all the way up here," he asked smiling his yellow teeth.

"I want to know who hired you to intercept the team at the medical facility," he said in a monotone voice.

"What's in it for me," Bane said leaning on the table. Batman glared at him.

"I will see if I can transfer you into the states."

"No…I will only help under one condition," Bane said.

"Which is?" Batman asked.

"I want Arkham."

"You're not criminally insane, just a criminal, and you won't be able to fool anyone into thinking you are," Batman stated.

"No I can't. But you can," Bane smiled. He leaned back on his chair. "Take it or leave it Batman but let me tell you what I have to say is very important."

Batman glared at him for a long time but he knew that the information would be important.

"Fine I will try and get you into Arkham now tell me what you know," Batman growled. Bane laughed slightly that made it sound more like a hiss then an actual laughed.

"The League of Shadows wasn't hired by anyone. I was hired by them. Their leader wanted the little boy wonder and said they would pay me the price of one million American dollars to help keep his friends occupied. Who was I to refuse the offer," he said.

"Why did they want him?" batman demanded.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. All I know is that you might want to keep a closer eye on your little bird before someone goes and snatches him up," Bane laughed but jumped when Batman slammed his fists on the table. The door to the room open by two police officers but before they could say anything Batman was already out the door.

Batman had the jet on high speed the entire way to Gotham. He knew who the leader of the Shadows were, everyone in the Justice League did; Ra's al Ghul. The only problem was is that Ra's knew who Batman was. He knew that the dark knight was Bruce Wayne and in association that Robin was Dick Grayson. Not being Robin anymore wouldn't stop the leader of assassins to get his hands on his ward. But why would Ra's want Robin in the first place. The man was evil but he kept his word and he said he would never use Batman's secret identity against him.

He put Dick's new address into the GPS and flew straight to where the boy was living. He landed the jet on top of a large roof and got out. He shot his grappling hook and swung the rest of the way there. He dropped to the ground and faced the building that Dick was supposed to be living in. His eyes widen as he walked forward. While it was a nice building the windows were bordered up and a giant sign over the door read: Sunrise Apartment Complex coming soon July 16th, homes still available.

"No," he whispered to himself. He made his way back to the jet and once in the air he radioed Alfred.

"He's gone Alfred," he said in anger.

"Who is gone," the older man asked.

"Dick, he's gone. We've been tricked and now Ra's al Ghul has him."

"My word," Alfred said taken back. "Why would he want Master Dick," he asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Bruce said steering the jet over the ocean. An hour later he had made it to Infinity Island where it was known to house the league of Shadows. He stormed the door ready for a fight; his weapons out and waiting for an attack but he was met with nothing. He carefully walked inside his shoes making no noise on the marble floor.

He headed down to where he could only assume to be where Ra's al Ghul kept his Lazarus pit. He made it to the bottom and looked around. He spotted the pit or so he thought. Instead of its usual green it was a bright red that bubbled and churned. Each pop of a bubble sounded like a sticky breath of air.

A beeping sound caught his attention and he looked to his left. His eyes widen at the sight of a giant detonation timer showing that he only had 32 seconds left. He had been fooled and must have set off a trigger when he opened the front door. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He reached the front hall when the explosion beneath him went off.

He pressed a button on his glove and then grabbed his grappling hook. He pointed it upwards and shot it through the glass roof above him. As fire erupted from underneath him and the ground began to collapse he pulled himself upwards. His jet was already in the air with the hatch open and he reached for it. He grabbed the bottom of the hatch with his finger tips and pulled himself up with pure upper body strength. Sweat beaded down his face as the hatch closed behind him and he looked out the window as the island collapsed under the explosion. The question was now, if Dick wasn't here then where was he?

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dick shot up with a gasp and looked around quickly. He was lying on a cot in a cell with no light except for a small amount of moon light breaking through a high window that had bars on it. He swung his legs over so they were flat on the cold ground and he looked down realizing that his sneakers were missing. He checked his pockets and just like he thought his cell phone and wallet was missing along with anything else that was in his pocket.

Pulling his sweatshirt closer to his skin he realized that the draw string around his hoodie was also missing. These people really thought of everything to make sure he didn't get out. It was then that everything came back to him.

"Uncle Rick," Dick cried and walked up to the bars of his cell and wrapped his hands around the thick metal. "My uncle…where is he. I know you can hear me," he shouted. After what seemed like forever he screamed for the last time and growled. He was just going to have to find a way out and rescue his uncle on his own. He went to his cot and dragged it over to the window. He stood on his tippy toes and looked out the window the best he could and his eyes widen. He was no longer in Gotham that was for sure. In fact it looked a lot like:

"Bialya?" Dick said in confusion looking out to the desert and rocky region that reminded him of their mission in September. It couldn't be though, he couldn't have been asleep for that long and why would Clayface bring him all the way to Bialya; it just didn't make sense. On further inspecting though he caught a glimpse of a black and yellow flag with the Bialya symbol on it waving in the moonlight near the outside of his cell. If he was in Bialya was it because he was Dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne or did who ever hire Clayface the same person who was after Robin.

Taking a deep breath he collapsed onto the bed and sat cross legged. He tried to put the pieces together like Batman had shown him how to do such a long time ago. It must be for Robin, who would go to such intricate lengths just to kidnap Dick Grayson. The only reason his civilian identity would be kidnapped was for money and if they made it so he wouldn't be with Bruce anymore…well that would just be stupid.

This meant that the person who took him had to know that Dick Grayson and Robin was one and the same and very few people knew that, even fewer who were an enemy to the Batman. As he counted off the people in his head the sound of a metal door opening and he waited to meet his abductors.

aaaaaaaaaaa

Wally shuffled into the caves kitchen and sniffed the air. Drool slipped from his lips as he spotted M'gann bending over the oven and pulled out a pie. She turned and gasped at the sight of Wally standing by the door.

"Oh Wally I didn't see you there," she laughed and placed the pie on the counter. Wally walked over and carefully sat on a chair in front of the pie, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

"Is that apple pie?" he asked the Martian.

"Yep, it's a new recipe I am trying out. You want to be one of my test subjects?" she asked the speedster.

"Do you really need to ask," he said rubbing his hands together. M'gann laughed again.

"Alright hold on I'm just going to get Conner while we wait for it to cool off. Don't touch," she said and flew off to get her boyfriend.

Wally sighed and rested his head on his hand while tapping on the counter top with the other. He looked at the pie and then to the entrance of the kitchen. Seeing no one there he pulled the pie closer to himself and was about to stick his finger into the dessert.

"Didn't she tell you not to eat that yet," Wally heard a female's voice behind him causing him to gasp and pull back quickly. He shuddered in pain and held his shoulder while looking over at the den. Artemis was sitting in front of the blank TV with a book in her hands. Artemis cringed at Wally's pain and closed the book. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"Scare me…you didn't scare me," Wally said sitting up straighter. Artemis walked over to the red head and took a seat next to him.

"Whatever you say Baywatch," she laughed. Wally sighed once again and Artemis rolled her eyes. "You'll get your pie just calm down."

"It's not the pie Arty. It's you," Wally said lowering his head.

"Me," Artemis said in defense. Wally looked at her with a frown and the two had a stare down.

"You…confuse the hell out of me. One minute you are all over me and the next you act like I don't even exist. I need to know what we are," he said. Before Artemis could say anything the sound of M'gann and Conner echoed through the hallway. Artemis bit the inside of her cheek.

"Come with me," she said and dragged Wally off the chair and through the other hallway at the other end of the kitchen.

"But my pie," Wally groaned. As soon as they left M'gann floated into the kitchen with Conner behind her.

"And then Wally said…oh…where did he go?" M'gann said looking around the room.

Artemis led Wally to the beach after grabbing there winter jackets and she took a seat on the sand. She looked towards the setting sun as Wally took a seat next to her.

"So you want to talk about…us," Wally said with puffs off his breath lifting into the cool air. Artemis pulled her legs up to her chin and watched her own breath escape from her mouth.

"I don't know if there is an us," she said. Wally looked at her in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure two months ago you were thinking something completely different. At least your tongue was," Wally said and Artemis hit him in the arm. Wally yelped in pain.

"Can't you be serious for once in your life," Artemis complained.

"Sorry I try to be funny when I'm nervous," Wally said.

"_Try_ being the optimal word," Artemis stated. She arched her eye brow. "And…you're nervous?" she asked.

"I'm always nervous when it comes to you." Wally said his face set in seriousness. "Whenever I'm around you it's like…I can't really think anymore and when I'm not around you you're the one I'm always thinking of."

Artemis eyes widen and she stood up. "This is getting way to deep," she said quickly. "I…I need to go…" she said but before she could leave Wally clasped his gloved hand over her arm and winced at the movement of his injury. She looked down at him in fear.

"Why are you so afraid," he shouted "You know that no matter how much I may annoy you I would never hurt or betray you."

"No you wouldn't but I may hurt you," she said with her eyes squeezed shut. She waited for more yelling but when she heard nothing but the whistling wind she opened her eyes to see Wally staring at her in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked letting go of her arm. Artemis sighed and sat back down with a thud.

"I lied to you…to all of you. Except for Robin no one knew who I was, who my sister or mom or dad were. How do you know that I won't lie to you again or worse hurt you."

"Because I trust you," Wally said taking her hand into his. "You lied under good intensions and I know now that you wouldn't do anything to me unless you had good reasons for it."

"You have too much faith in me," Artemis said.

"Yeah well I'm Kid Idiot remember," Wally said as Artemis leaned in. The two of them pressed their lips together as the sun dipped behind the ocean.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Ra's al Ghul stood in front of the large computer with Sensei and his daughter Talia next to him. He smiled as a small red dot on a large map disappeared.

"It seems like the detective has discovered that his protégé has gone missing," he said "Unfortunately for him it is much too late."

He turned around to face his group of assassins and robed priests including Cheshire and Clayface in his human form. They stood around a large red Lazarus pit with a small table covered in a purple silk cloth on the side.

The large metal doors at the end of the room opened up and Queen Bee came walking in with a smug smile upon her lips.

"Our guest has arrived," she said and two of her guards came in behind her holding the struggling teen. Instead of being in his sweat shirt he was now in a similar costume that Ra's al Ghul wore except that there was no green cape and instead of the white sleeves his arms were bare.

"You are late," Sensei said in annoyance.

"I apologize," Queen Bee said flipping her hair casually. "My mind control doesn't work on him; he is Batman's protégé after all. My guards had to force him into his new attire."

"Let…me…go," Dick shouted trying to get out of the guards grasps. He finally punched one of the guards in the face and tried to escape but two ninja's came up behind him and grabbed him. Unlike Bee's guards they knew how to hold the boy wonder and kept him from escaping from there grasps.

"Now child you know that there is no use of escape," Ra's said "Behave and I will make sure that nothing befalls your uncle."

Dick stopped struggling instantly and looked at Ra's. "Why are you doing this," he shouted.

"Think of it as an honor Richard. Your body will be used to bring a new order to this chaotic world."

"What?" Dick whispered as the ninja's brought Dick over to their master. He faced Ra's and was placed to stand right on the edge of the red pit that was churning angrily more than ever before. The teen looked behind Ra's at Talia who would not look him in the face. Sensei moved to Dick's side and pulled the purple cloth of the table revealing a small crooked dagger with rubies and diamonds decorating the hilt. Dick's eyes widen in horror and he struggled again.

"You're going to kill me. Why? I haven't done anything to you. You fell off the rocket by yourself; I didn't know you would-"

"Hush," Ra's shouted and Dick silenced himself "You will die but then you will be reborn, reborn better than ever. How I wish I was in your shoes but alas I was not chosen," the man said taking the dagger from the older man.

"Can I…can I at least leave a message, as a last request. To Bruce," Dick begged. At this point he knew there was no one that was going to save him; no one would know he was in Bialya. He needed Bruce to know how he felt. Ra's nodded and gestured for his daughter to walk up to the teen.

She stared into Dick's blue eyes as strands of black hair weighed down by sweat swept across them. She bent down and let him whisper in her ear. After a moment she pulled away and nodded. Dick looked back at Ra's al Ghul with a glare. The man raised both his hands into the air and the robed priests began to chant.

After all the languages Bruce had Dick learn this one was unknown to him. It was rough but hypnotizing as they sang through the ancient language. Dick felt the red liquid behind him rumble almost like it was calling out to him. He almost began to lose himself before he felt the searing pain in his gut.

He gasped and looked down at the jagged blade sticking through his lower stomach and watched in numbness as his blood began to spill from himself. Ra's al Ghul pulled the dagger out and the assassins let him go. Dick took a step back as he placed his hand on the wound. His foot touched the red fluid substance and he shivered. It was freezing and it felt like it was pulling him in. The last thing he saw before falling backwards into his watery grave was the rocky ceiling of the room, and then he knew no more.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

M'gann, Conner, Artemis and Wally all sat together around the kitchen table with plates filled with apple pie crumbs.

"That was amazing," Wally cheered.

"Was it? I was nervous that I might not have used enough sugar," M'gann said.

"I thought it was perfect," Artemis said and Superboy nodded along with the statement. The computer chirped and the group listened.

'Recognize Aqualad B0-3, Aquaman 0-6,' it said. The four of them looked at each other in confusion and then made their way to the Zeta tube.

"Kal what are you doing here?" Wally asked walking up to his friend.

"I am not sure. My king received an emergency transmission from Batman to meet in the cave."

'Recognize Red Arrow B0-6,' the computer said and everyone turned around in surprise as a tired looking Roy walked into the cave. He stopped and stared back.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Roy!" Wally said happily and went to give him a hug but the archer held his hand out to stop him.

"Batman called me for an emergency. I'm just here to hear him out and then I'm gone," he said. Wally frowned and Artemis placed her hand on the speedsters shoulder to comfort him.

Soon the computer began to announce more heroes of the justice league; all of the mentors including Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Flash asked looking around.

"I can tell you," they all heard as Batman walked in from where he left the Batjet.

"Batman what has happened," J'onn asked as everyone gathered to him except for Red Arrow who stood in the back with his arms folded.

Batman said nothing but held his glove up that made an image appear on the screen. Wally's eyes widen.

"Dick…Grayson?" he asked while staring at the school I.D image of the teen in his Gotham Academy uniform smiling cheekily.

"I know him," Artemis said "He goes to my school. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Batman what is going on," Wonder Woman demanded being one of the very few people who knew that Robin and Dick was one in the same.

"Dick Grayson and his uncle, Rick Grayson have been kidnapped. We need to find them," he said sternly. A snort was heard the group and they all turned. Red Arrow unwound himself.

"You called the whole league here to find some snot nose brat," he said. Batman growled under his breath.

"Bruce Wayne asked to find him. He is the league's biggest financial supporter and he said he would cease all donations if he or Rick Grayson is not found," batman said.

"Batman…" Superman started also knowing who Dick was.

"How does Mr. Wayne even know that they are missing?" M'gann asked "It's all over the news that he had moved away from him and is now living with his uncle."

"He went over to visit him and the apartment isn't even open yet. Mr. Wayne thinks that the two were tricked and were taken hostage," batman stated.

"Just get the junior justice league to do it," Roy stated "I'm out of here."

Wally watched him go worryingly. He looked at all the members who didn't know that Robin and Dick were one and the same as they all began to shrug; Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and M'gann. They were agreeing with Red Arrow. They were all going to leave.

"No wait please," Wally said loudly "You can't just go. You need to help he's…" Wally started but stopped. He couldn't reveal Robin's identity. While he was sure his best friend wouldn't mind Batman might just finish Amazo's job and kill him. He hung his head low.

"Dick Grayson is Robin," Wally heard the deep voice of Batman say in defeat. He turned around to the Dark knight as some of his team members gasped.

"What did you say," Black Canary asked. Batman grabbed his cowl and pulled it off his face showing his true face.

"Bruce," Superman started.

"I need your help. I wouldn't be asking if I knew I can handle it by myself but for some reason Ra's al Ghul has taken Robin," the unmasked man said.

"Did you check Infinity Island? Did you go after shadow members?" Red Arrow demanded moving closer to the group.

"Infinity Island no longer exists. It's been destroyed."

"Did you find anything there, did you look hard enough," the red head clone demanded.

"Roy," Green Arrow said trying to calm his ex-partner down. Roy breathed heavily for a few minutes and turned around.

"I know a few people that may know where Robin is. I'll find him," he said and left with the computer announced his leaving.

"We'll find him," Wonder Woman said putting a hand on Batman's shoulder "I swear on Athena I will try my hardest to find him."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ra's al Ghul waited by the side of the red pool in anticipation. Talia stood back against the wall holding her arms against herself with Cheshire at her side. The room was now silent as the liquid began to bubble. Suddenly it all stop and the red water was silent. Ra looked over the edge and jumped back as Dick broke through the surface with a gasp. Ra's and Sensei pulled the wet teen up from the pool and Dick fell to his knees.

Everyone waited as the boy continued to breathe heavily; his eyes hidden under his bangs. Suddenly he began to laugh and Queen Bee looked at him in confusion.

"I think he cracked" she said.

"My lord?" Ra's al Ghul asked in concern as Dick stood up slowly. He finally looked up his eyes a darker blue then they normally were.

"Don't look so concerned," Dick said with a smiled. He walked forward and turned around on one leg. "I haven't felt this good in centuries. Even my form host wasn't so…flexible," he said and begun to do a few backflips. Ra's smiled at his lords childlike actions.

"My lord…" Ra's started gesturing to Queen Bee.

"Aamir. That is the name I take when I take a host."

"Yes Lord Aamir…this is Queen Bee who has graciously allowed us to stay in her home."

"Good," Aamir said and walked over to Queen Bee. To her surprise he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I've been kept up to date. For allowing me to use your country as my fortress you will get as much of the Lazarus pit as you need for your "Desertification" project."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Now I must rest and acquaint my mind with my host's mind."

"Yes Lord Aamir," Ra's said. "Let me show you to your bedroom."

"Thank you," Aamir said and snickered as he walked through the doors "Underwhelmed ha, this child is priceless."

As they left and the room began to empty out Cheshire and Talia stayed behind.

"Are you happy at what you did," the masked assassin asked Talia. The brunette growled and looked at her.

"I had no choice. Aamir is one of the most powerful demons in the world who just so happens to be the overseer of the pits. If my father angers him he loses his immortality."

"And you are fine with Batman coming after you," Cheshire asked. Talia turned to the map on the computer.

"Not only am I fine with it…I'm looking forward to it."

**Yep I killed Robin. He a dead wonder boy with a demon controlling his every movement. Hate me now and get it over with…**

**So those of you who read Batman comics see my little references in there. Such as Bane asking Batman about his back, yeah I thought it would be funny.**

**Also I thought it was so funny that before editing I actually had Robin name a few baddies who knew who Batman was and the first name I wrote was the Appolaxians and who was to come along in the new episode but Appolaxian golem. I am just that good. So that brings me to this chapter's… **

**YJ rant: People I did not see Guardian being another clone but I was like PEOPLE EVIL MOLE STADNING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. I guess he really is reformed. He seems much more well-adjusted with being a clone then red arrow.**

**And Wally and Artemis are still together and that totally gave me inspiration for my Wally/Artemis moment. I know it was really sappy though. I love the end when Cheshire is all like 'oh yeah and here's your baby…take care of it,' Just pure loved. **

**I have three theories on who Sportsmaster was working with. #1 the failed Superboy clone (Least likely just thought maybe) #2 The real Roy (the one I am hopging it is going to be) and #3 just some new alien we never heard of (Most likely because YJ likes to mess with my mind) although I have been surprisingly figuring things out correctly before it happens like I knew Red Arrow was the mole first (For all the wrong reason's though)**

**Review kindly xD**


	5. Finding the Answer

**I apologize for the delay but the real world is now upon me. It also didn't help that I got a migraine and mine are the ones that incapacitate me for a day and then the effects last for almost a week. On a good excuse I am also in the middle of writing my very own original book that I am super excited about but that's for another day because write now I have this lovely fanfic to give you all.**

Chapter 5: Finding the Answer

Red Arrow shot an arrow out and let it hook to the top of the building. He slid himself across the streets completely unnoticed as he made his way across town. He had been searching on five hours of sleep in the past two nights. He was now looking for two people; the original Roy and the boy wonder. Roy knew that he might be a knock off copy of the original but the brotherly bond he felt to the thirteen year old was still his own and he owed the teen.

He couldn't count the amount of times that Robin had saved his life. He remembered the times of when Green Arrow and Batman had teamed up and had brought their protégés with them. One time a mutated alligator got in the sewers of Star City and it almost got him from behind. If it wasn't for Robin, he would have been lizard chow. He owed the kid by finding him and he knew exactly who would bring him to him. He needed to find Cheshire to get her to tell him something, anything that might lead him to Robin. Of course the one time he actually wanted to find her she was nowhere to be seen.

He decided to go to the one spot in the entire world that he was able to think; Star Bridge. The suspended bridge spanned over the river that connecting the city to the next region. At night he loved to sit at the top of the red bridge letting the wind fly through his hair and watching the lights in the distant city flicker.

He swung himself on the ledge of the bridge and walked onto the top platform. He froze at the site of someone else on the bridge though and once he realized who it was he brought his bow and arrow up.

"Hands in the air," he said sternly to the persons back. Her black raggedly hair blew in the wind and with her hands slowly reaching up she turned around; her mask hiding her face.

"Hello lover boy," she said with a tease.

"Don't move," he said tightening his grip on his bow.

"I come in peace," she said lowering her arms and walked towards him. She moved until she was right in front of the arrow and slowly took off her mask; she knew that he wouldn't strike. He growled lowly as she placed her hand on the arrow head and lowered it for him. "Is this how you treat all your girlfriends?" she laughed.

"You are not my girlfriend," he said collapsing his bow and placing his arrow back into his sheath.

"Really…that's not what it seemed like a few weeks ago," she said seductively.

"I don't have time to deal with your antics Cheshire. You know who I'm looking for and I want answers."

"Yes, yes your little acrobatic team mate. He was quite a fighter," she said. Roy grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and pulled her upwards so only her tiptoes touched the bridge.

"What did you do to him," he growled and Cheshire frowned.

"I'm not the one to tell you that. I'm just the messenger," she said and he let go of her clothing and she faltered to her feet.

"Then give me the message," he said. He was prepared to beat the information out of her when she looked him the eyes.

"Talia al Ghul wants to meet with Batman tomorrow at midnight. She said to tell him at their…spot," she said walking over to the ledge as she began to put her mask back on.

"And where is this so called spot," Roy demanded. She lowered the mask and turned to him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know the old saying. Curiosity killed the cat," she said with a smile.

"Yeah well, satisfaction brought it back didn't it," he said. Cheshire's eyes widen in surprise and then she smirked.

"Well look at that, Arrow told a joke. I must be rubbing off on you," she said a placed her mask back on "Remember, tomorrow, midnight," she said and leapt from the top of the bridge. Red Arrow's eyes widen in horror behind his mask and he ran to the edge. He looked down and only saw cars rush by honking at each other in the processes; the assassin nowhere to be seen. He pulled out the small communicator and shoved it in his ear.

"Batman it's Red Arrow…I got us a lead."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wally sat in the back of his class and tapped his pencil in frustration. His teacher droned on about something that had to do with either nuclear fusion or fission. He wasn't quite sure because his mind was on the clock.

_They had all heard it last night those nine simple words; "Batman its Red Arrow…I got us a lead." He and Artemis were searching Louisiana in the Bioship hoping that maybe the Shadows decided to use the Injustice Leagues old base but it was never touched since the plant incident. The two of them had just announced to Aqualad that they were coming back when Roy's voice was heard loud and clear._

_Kid Flash pressed the small button in his ear._

"_Where?" he asked quickly "I can meet up with you to help just-"_

"_Sorry KF," Red Arrow said cutting him off "This is for Batman only."_

_Batman's voice had come through afterwards and Red Arrow said he would meet him in the Watchtower to explain leaving the rest of the team in the dark._

"Mr. West," Wally heard and looked towards the front of the class where his teacher looked at him with arms crossed.

"Uh yeah?" Wally asked sitting up straighter while not jostling his injured shoulder.

"This isn't band class," he said looking at the pencil that his student was just tapping "Maybe you would like to teach the class on what Uranium hexafluoride is instead?" Before the teacher continued his speech Wally sighed.

"It's a compound used in the uranium enrichment process that produces fuel for nuclear reactors and nuclear weapons," he explained in a monotone voice. The class turned to look at him and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Yes well…next time just don't be disrupted," he said. Wally inwardly smiled but it was short lived. If it was a normal day as soon as class let out he would have told Dick about the burn he just did to his teacher, but there was no Dick to tell it to.

Artemis walked through the hallway in her school uniform. She sighed heavily as she made her way to class. Her heart just wasn't into it today which she thought was understandable. Too bad she couldn't explain to her English teacher that she couldn't do the five page paper on Shakespeare's life because she needed to go out and help search for the younger half of the dynamic duo that just happen to be a close friend of hers. Everyone else assumed that Dick Grayson was now living happily with his uncle and wasn't coming back to Gotham Academy.

She remembered yesterday when they received the transmission that Red Arrow might know where Robin was. When Wally wasn't allow to hear where his best friend was she watched as the speedsters heart sunk. She just wanted to do something for him so she didn't have to see that face again. Her phone rang in her pocket and she walked into an empty girl's bathroom before a teacher could see her with it. She flipped it open and saw that it was unlisted.

"Hello?" she said.

"It's me," the gruff voice on the other line said and she instantly knew who it was.

"Roy?" she said in surprise "What are you…"

"I need your help," he said cutting her off.

"You are coming to me for help?" to her this day could not get any weirder "With what?"

"I Are you in Gotham now?"

"Yes I'm in school."

"I need you to leave and get into uniform."

"I'm not leaving school. Batm…I mean Mr. Wayne gave me this scholarship and I'm not about to lose it because you asked."

"It's about finding out where Robin is," Red Arrow hissed. Artemis sighed and looked into the mirror. She stared back at herself in her polished skirt. She was Artemis, a Gotham Academy student but she was also Artemis; Green Arrows protégé and Robin's teammate; which one came first. She growled and walked over to the bathroom window. She placed the phone between her cheek and shoulder and proceeded to unlock the screen.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I need you to track Batman," Roy said. Her eyes widen and she fumbled for the cell phone that she almost dropped.

"Are you crazy," she yelled and then looked behind her to make sure no one heard her. When no one came in she went back to the phone "He'll know that I'm there before I even establish a visual. He's the god damn Batman. Besides why don't you just do it?"

"Because Batman doesn't like outsiders in his city so I never really been. I don't know the city like you do. Besides…aren't you supposed to be one of the best," Roy teased her.

"I may be good but…why am I tracking him anyway," she asked cutting her own train of thought off.

"You know that lead I told Batman."

"Yeah."

"Well it's a meeting that Cheshire told me about," the archer said and Artemis's breath hitched in her throat. She had told Red Arrow about her past after the fight in the Watchtower. She thought that it would make him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one with a messed up past; it didn't. He tried to not mention it ever since then.

"What meeting," she said regaining her thought.

"Apparently a woman named Talia al Ghul, who I assume is related to Ra's wants to meet Batman in their…"spot" at midnight and I need to know where that is. I'm assuming it's in Gotham."

"Fine I'll try and follow him on one condition."

"And that would be," Roy growled. He hated having to ask Artemis for help in the first place but now he had to follow her conditions.

"After I find this spot I don't just call you in. I get the whole team in on it," she said. Even if she wasn't there for it she knew Wally needed to be there. It was almost like he blamed himself for not being able to find Robin so he had to be a part of the rescue.

"Fine," Roy finally said and Artemis shut her phone and gripped the screen from the wall allowing her to jump from the second floor window.

Dressed in her green costume Artemis was surprised that she hadn't been caught yet. She had followed Batman all day. She followed him going to work where she watched with binoculars across from Wayne enterprises and watched him do his errands around the city. She had to admit he was a great actor; he didn't seem upset at all going about his day like everything was normal but she was trained to see the small things and that included the slight glances at his watch and the impatient frowns he gave every now and again.

When he went back to the manor she realized that this was going to be harder then she thought. She had no idea where the Batcave was and he could easily have a zeta tube in his home which could take him anywhere.

"That's it!" she cried happily and left her hideout across from the mansion.

She found herself lying on the rooftop near the abandoned telephone booth. She yawned tiredly and frowned. She had been here for hours and there was no sign of Batman, maybe she was wrong but just before she was going to give up a dim light shown through the booth.

'Recognize Batman 0-2' the computer announced and Batman walked through. Artemis smiled at her hunch being right. Batman took out his grappling gun and flew in the opposite direction. Artemis followed behind quietly. Batman led the archer to the top of Wayne tower and he stood next to one of the stoned gargoyles that littered the roof of the building. From her hiding spot she touched her comm-link.

"I'm on top of Wayne Tower," she said quietly to her team. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her and she turned quickly. Batman stood above her, a glare pierced his face.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"I was…I mean…I…" she didn't know what to say. She had never been on the other end of batman's glare before, not like this.

"She was doing me a favor," the two heroes heard and turned to see the Bioship de-cloak itself and Red Arrow drop down from the whole on the bottom of it. Kid Flash and the rest of the team soon followed.

"I apologize Batman," Aqualad said "But we want to know what has happened to Robin just as much as you do," the group leader said respectfully.

"Go. Home," Batman said. Kid Flash took a step forward.

"We can't do that," he said "I want to help…we want to help."

"Let's just be honest you're the one that needs our help," Superboy said crossing his arms.

"What makes you think that I need your help," Batman said.

"We think you're a little distracted," M'gann pointed out.

"A little," Red Arrow laughed "He had Artemis tracking him all day and he never noticed."

Batman grabbed the older archer's shirt and brought his face close to his with a growl.

"Are we interrupting something boys," Cheshire's dark voice rang out. Everyone turned to see the assassin and the shadows princess at the edge of the roof.

"When I told you to meet me I didn't think you would bring your day care center with you," Talia said as the cold wind blew through her hair.

"Talia," Batman said and walked up to her "I don't have time for your antics. Just tell me where Robin is."

Talia frowned and brushed a strand of hair behind her hair. Kid Flash felt like every part of his body was vibrating in anticipation.

"Batman I'm sorry," Talia finally said "but Robin is dead."

M'gann gasped and gripped Superboy's shirt as the rest of the group looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's dead," Wally cried out but before he could run forward Batman held him back. He looked at them stoically.

"This is why I didn't want any of you here," he said "Now stay back." Artemis gripped Wally's shoulder to comfort him and keep him back so Batman could talk to Talia one on one. The hero followed the brunette to the other side of the building leaving the team at a standoff with Cheshire.

Talia stood straight and looked out towards the city.

"This is where it happened all those years ago," she began "Where you asked me to join you but I chose my father over you."

"Yes," he said "That was two years before I met Robin."

Talia frowned.

"I truly am sorry but what I said is true. Robin is dead. Before he was…sacrificed he wanted me to pass on a message you. He wanted to thank you, for everything and that he needs you to find his uncle for him as a last request."

"You would not call me up here just to tell me that. There is more," Batman said beginning to lose his composure. Talia sighed.

"I had to tell you of the threat that is coming. I owe you that much. The demon of the Lazarus Pit has awakened from his slumber."

"There is no demon of the Lazarus Pit. It's just a natural chemical made in the Earth."

"The Lazarus _is_ the demon, the demon of order. He needed a body for his resurrection. I gave him Robin."

"What do you mean you gave him Robin," Batman demanded.

"The demon needed a body. A young, fit, knowledgeable body and your protégé fit the description. My father came up with the plan to use the boy's uncle to get him away from him you but I was the one who said to use him in the first place."

Batman created fists with his hands and stared the woman down.

"Why did you do it," he said almost begging for an answer.

"I had to," Talia said now unable to look at her past lover in the eyes "If I didn't get someone soon the demon would have taken away my father's means to immortality. I couldn't do that to him."

"So once again you picked your father over the right thing and killed an innocent child…my child," Batman said in rage and Talia backed away.

"Bruce…" she said pleadingly.

"Where is he? Where is the demon?"

"He calls himself Aamir and he is in Bialya. He will be coming to America shortly and once I know when and where I promise to inform you personally."

"No," Batman said turning away, his cape flying in the wind "Send Cheshire or one of your other goons I don't care but I don't want to see you again," he said and walked back to the team.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A small private plane landed on the run way of Metropolis's air terminal. The doors of the building opened and Lex Luther along with his body guard Mercy Graves walked out. Luther smiled as the plane's door open and Ra's al Ghul stepped out with Clay face behind him.

"So where is this master of yours," Lex asked and his eyes widen in shock as Dick Grayson walked out of the plan in jeans and a green winter jacket "What is Wayne's brat doing here," he demanded. While he didn't know that Dick was Robin he didn't need one of his biggest company's rivals son to be here.

"Oh you must be Mr. Luther. I am Aamir so nice to meet you," he said walking to Lex and held his hand to shake the older man's.

"You are Aamir but…" Luther started confused shaking Dick's hand.

"This is the boy we used to host Aamir's soul," Ra's al Ghul said.

'I must admit that is quite brilliant, using one of the most influential children in the world to house a demon."

"That was part of the plan," Aamir said with a smile "So are we ready to get this meeting started," he said rubbing his hands together. Lex had Mercy drive the group to one of his facilities and they walked through the halls. Aamir ran forward like a young teen would normally do and looked through one of the large windows where the scientists were working. Luther gave Ra's al Ghul a skeptical look.

"He has been a sleep for a very long time and his host will have great influence on him until he gets stronger," Ra's al Ghul explained to the company's president.

"Is that my Lazarus?" Aamir asked as one of the scientist's poured red liquid into a small machine and a bunch of pills came out the other side.

"Yes it is," Luther said taking a stand next to Aamir.

"Very smart, using the Lazarus to cure human sicknesses," Aamir said

"We are starting with heart medication but soon we will be introducing it into diabetes and cancer cures," Luther stated.

"We have already introduced it into the public with great results," Ra's al Ghul said "First it cured them of their heart problems but as they keep taking it, it slowly made them go insane."

"Soon we will have the members of the light release it all over the world especially with the help of Savage and Queen Bee and then the world will fall into chaos," Luther smirked. Aamir looked up at the two men and smiled.

"And that is where I come in…to rein in the order."

**I hope that chapter was ok. Sometimes I think it's good and then people hate it so let me know. **

**But as you can see nothing is random. The medical files that the team was looking for in the first chapter as you can see was and still is important. There is some random things in this chapter as well that will become important in further chapters as well so just you wait.**

**YJ rant: So this isn't really a rant because I loved the episode Beneath, the all-girl team kicked ass. Of course who didn't love Nightwing's little mess up and was totally school by Batgirl. **

**I think one of the reasons why I am liking the first season so much more than the second right now is because the first focused on such a small group of people that I was able to grow with them while now there is just too much going on going back and forth from two story lines at a time. I liked this episode because it was like watching a small group again kicking butt and it was like the first season a bit.**

**On a total separate note did everyone hear that they finally released the DC character that will now be revamped as gay? Alan Scott is the big winner and I say congratulations. The only thing I don't get is that they already had gay superheroes in DC like Bunker and Scott Allen's son Obsidian so I can't figure out why they needed to revamp another. Now they had to get rid of Alan's son and daughter Jade because they were never born. **

**Whatever, like I said never a fan of his in the beginning. I'm a much bigger fan of Hal Jordan and his new voice done by Steven Blum *drool***

**Review kindly please**


	6. Puzzle Pieces

**Yeah sorry this took so long but now I am dealing with some family problems so I was only able to write this through the small slips of time that I actually was able to find. After finishing this chapter though I realized how close I actually am to finishing it. Almost done already when I thought it would take a lot longer. Then I will be able to go back to my other stories that I am having trouble finishing…go me.**

Chapter 6: Puzzle Pieces

Wally sat on the floor of the kitchen with his back against the counter. He bounced a ball against the wall and caught it in his hands. Yesterday Batman had his little discussion with Talia. When they got back to the cave Batman radioed the league and the teenage team listened in, it was official, Robin was gone and his body was being possessed by a demon. Since then the team had been moping in the cave and Wally had been in the same position for hours. It was now 2:00 in the morning and he was still at it.

Artemis walked into the kitchen and frowned at the sight of the tired speedster in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Wally," she sighed and took a seat next to the red head. He grabbed the ball again and looked at Artemis with tired eyes. Artemis hesitantly placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"He's really gone isn't he," Wally said defeated.

"You don't know that," Artemis said placing her hands on top of his. Wally shrugged them off.

"You heard Talia last night…he's dead," he said throwing the ball at the wall again so hard that it bounced sideways and hit the couch in the den. Artemis grabbed his hands again and made him turn to her.

"I'm not one to believe until I see it for myself," Artemis said back.

"Yeah well it's not like that's going to happen. Even if Talia comes through it's not like Batman is going to tell us anything. He couldn't even look us in the eye after his little meeting with her," Wally said.

Maybe we have to beat them too it," Artemis said standing up. Wally looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you I couldn't really fall asleep. So I did some digging," she said and held her hand down to the red head. Wally took it cautiously and allowed her to pull him up. She walked him to the computer room and slid her hand across the air allowing the computer screen to shimmer to life. She pulled up a file of a building.

"What is that?" Wally asked loudly.

"Shhh," Artemis said and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow hurt shoulder, remember," he whispered.

"Then shut up. Some of the people sleeping here have super hearing remember."

Wally blushed sheepishly but nodded none the least.

"Anyway I did some digging to anything that seemed out of the ordinary that the Shadows were involved in and then I remembered something; the incident that started it all." Artemis said.

"Weren't you the one who said that the Lazarus pit in the medication was just a way to lure Robin out," Wally said skeptically.

"Do you want my help or not," Artemis hissed. Wally held his hands up in defense and allowed the archer to continue.

"As I was saying, I looked into other medical facilities that raised any red flags and I found one," she said and Wally came up next to her and read the words.

"LexCorp," Wally hissed "Of course how could we have missed that," he said.

"Because Luther isn't part of the Shadows, there was no reason to look into him."

"So what did you find?" Wally asked. Artemis scrolled down.

"It says that there has been a halt in production since last week. No new medication has been released to the public but there is no reason for it, it hasn't even had a recall," she answered him.

"That is a little bit suspicious. We should head over there," Wally said walking towards the changing rooms to grab his uniform.

"Hold it," Artemis said grabbing Wally. "It's almost three in the morning even if we went their now we would be too tired to do anything helpful. I Think we need to sleep," she said and shut the computer off.

"I can't sleep now. Not when we finally have a lead."

"Wally," Artemis said with a glare and Wally frowned.

"Yes ma'me," Wally said and allowed Artemis to drag him to the caves bed rooms.

The next day Artemis and Wally walked into the kitchen already dressed in jeans and their winter jackets. M'gann yawned as she pulled out some muffins from the oven. She turned to see the two team members take a seat next to Superboy and Aqualad who were already situated at the counter.

"Good morning," Aqualad said to the two and Superboy tiredly waved hello.

"Are we going somewhere," M'gann asked in question.

"I thought Wally could use a small break from everything," Artemis said gingerly taking one of the hot muffins.

"I don't know if separating at this time is the best idea," Kaldur spoke.

"We aren't going to do anything dangerous," Wally said a little too quickly. Conner looked at him skeptically. He could tell that Wally and Artemis were hiding something but he knew it wasn't his place to intervene. Not after all the secrets he kept for so long with the shields and meeting with Luther.

"You saw how Wally was. I just want to take his mind off of it for a little bit. We are just going to Metropolis for a bit to do some site seeing. You can't go to a city friendlier then that," Artemis said. Aqualad looked at the two for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine but please be careful. We don't need anyone else getting hurt," he said and the two nodded.

With a grab of the muffins the two teens made their way to Metropolis through the zeta tubes. Once there they made their way to LexCorp's medical facility.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Wally asked looking at the guards and all the security. They had both taken a seat in front of a small café across from the building and watched it with a coffee and a hot chocolate in their hands.

"We aren't going in Kid Idiot," Artemis said.

"Then what are we doing here?" he asked. Artemis rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that this wasn't Kid Flashes expertise. He was use to running and fighting with Superboy and Aqualad where M'gann, Artemis, and Robin were the ones to do the scouting.

"You need to be patient Wally, I wasn't lying to Kaldur. We aren't to do anything stupid," she said.

"So we just wait and look for what?" Wally asked.

"Anything suspicious, someone from the shadows or the light, anything," she said. After two hours and three hot drinks later Wally finally yawned.

"This isn't working. It's just a bunch of people who work there going in and out," Wally groaned. Artemis had to admit maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was just a regular medical facility that just was doing something to their pills so they took them off the market for the moment. Just as she was thinking of changing tactics a limousine pulled up to the front of the building. She watched at it suspiciously as it stayed there silently; it must have been waiting for someone.

Wally was also waiting to see who would come out and as the doors to the building open his eyes widen in horror; it was Dick and the man he recognized as his Uncle Rick. Wally stood up sharply as the two of them walked down to the limo in expensive looking black coats. After getting in, the limo drove away.

"Wally," Artemis shouted as the speedster took off after the limo causing Artemis' hair to fly in her face. Artemis shoved her hair out the way and she yelled for the red head to stop; but it was too late. Wally tailed the car quickly and watched as it stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. He stopped and hid at the mouth of an alley way and watched as Dick and Rick got out.

Wally cursed as he suddenly realized that he left Artemis behind. He looked down at his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He texted Artemis an apology and the address of the restaurant but when he looked up he gasped as Robin stood in front of him with a smile.

"Kid Flash I presume," Aamir said with sharp eyes.

"I…I…" Wally stuttered. He had been searching for Dick for so long but he never prepared for what to say to the monster that wore his friend like a shirt.

"Have I rendered you speechless? I tend to do that even in this body. He was a friend yes?" Aamir asked. This made Wally angry.

"Give him back," Wally shouted and took a step forward. Aamir frowned and threw his hand forward pushing Wally against the brick wall with speed that could even rival Flash. Wally shouted in pain as the smaller teen dug his nails into his hurt shoulder.

"I don't take kindly to those who tell me what to do child," Aamir hissed. Wally gritted his teeth to keep himself from shouting. Rick walked around the corner and stopped at the sight of the two.

"Do you need me to make him…disappear," Rick smiled.

"No Clayface. The league is already on our tail for my host I don't need another body to make them pissed off. But I can stall them enough that my plans can be completed," Aamir laughed. Suddenly Wally felt a searing coldness seep into his shoulder. He shuddered and Aamir let him go. Wally gripped his shoulder tightly and realized that it no longer hurt in fact it felt better than it had in a long time.

"You healed me?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Yep," Aamir said with what could be considered a sincere smile "Blood no longer flows through this body but the substance of the Lazarus Pit. Enjoy it now because you know what will happen in a little bit," he laughed and walked out of the ally way. Wally's eyes widen realizing what he meant and watched Rick smile and turned to follow Dick.

Artemis ran to the address that Wally had texted her. She looked around and tried to spot the red head or something that would indicate where he was. She past the ally way and caught a blur of red in the corner of her eye. She looked back and found him crouched against the wall with his hands over his ears.

Artemis ran and dropped in front of him.

"Wally…Wally…Kid Flash…" she shouted and shook him hard. He looked at her but it was like he couldn't see her.

"Flash…speed…Speed of sound…the distance travelled during a unit of time by a sound wave propagating through an elastic medium," Wally began to babble.

"What?" Artemis arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"In dry air at 20 °C, the speed of sound is 343.2 meters per second. This is 1,236 kilometers per hour or approximately one mile in five seconds," the red head continued to blab out the facts of the speed of sound.

"Wally you aren't making any sense," Artemis said beginning to really freak out now. As she shook him she realized she was pressing his shoulder and she pulled back worried she was going to injure him more. On further inspection she noticed something off. She pulled back Wally's sleeve and noticed that his wrapped bandages had fallen loose and the two deep wounds were now nothing more than two small welts.

Artemis gripped Wally's hands from his ears and rested them on her own cheeks comfortingly.

"Wally what happen. Come on listen to me," she shouted.

"Listening…The function of the ears, inner ear, and the eyes. They talk to and receive information from the other two systems at all times. The elaborate communication system between these three major senses must be coordinated smoothly and efficiently for optimal functioning to occur…"

"Damn it," Artemis whispered. She had to get him back to the cave or at least to the hospital but as she tried to pull him up he just scrunched himself into a tighter ball and his body vibrated. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle this on her own. In a panic she looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"SUPERMAN!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

On the other side of the country the sun had just come up in Star City, California. Roy rolled over in his bed and placed his hand next to him. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He patted the sheets and then shot up in his bed allowing the blanket over him to fall slightly and reveal his shirtless chest. The door to his bathroom opened and he turned his head quickly. Cheshire came out of the bathroom with nothing but a short towel around her body and steam billowing out behind her.

"You're finally up," Jade smirked as she combed her hand through her think hair.

"What time is it?" Roy asked.

"Around seven. Your shower is free now if you want it," she said as Roy watched her walk out of the bedroom. He grumbled and went to take his own shower.

Jade walked into the familiar den looked around. She turned on the television as she went around the room picking up her clothes. The news woman on the television had a picture of a rocket next to her.

"The Com-Link satellite that has been in planning has finally been authorized. It will take a little over four years but when it is finished it will allow Earth and its sister planet Mars to finally communicate," The woman spoke. Jade rolled her eyes as she began to place her undergarment on under the towel. She could already figure out that as soon as the light hears about this that someone will be hired to shoot it down. She wanted no part in such a silly job. The TV then showed a picture of a nuclear power plant.

"In other news after the mutated plants destroyed the Taipei power plant five months ago it was finally rebuilt. It was supposed to reopen tomorrow but it seems that last night a large supply of Uranium hexafluoride was stolen which is needed for the plants reactor…"

Jade's eyes narrowed.

"They're moving faster than I expected," she said out loud.

"Who's moving faster than expected," Roy asked coming into the den in nothing but a towel around his waist and a smaller towel around his neck.

Jade turned the TV off quickly.

"Nothing," She said dropping the towel and then slipping on her Kimono. She tied the short costume and grabbing her mask. Roy looked at her skeptically but didn't push it. Jade smiled and placed the mask on her face become Cheshire once again.

"Did you want to stay for some breakfast," Roy asked walking to the small kitchen nook and grabbing two bowls from the cupboard.

"Sorry Red but I don't have the time," Cheshire said "Last night I was only supposed to give you Talia's message and then leave."

"It seems that didn't go according to plan," Roy snorted pouring himself some cereal.

"A girl's got to be flexible sometimes. Otherwise life would be so boring wouldn't it?" Cheshire said sauntering over to the red head.

"Ra's al Ghul moved Aamir into America. The location of where he is staying is a secret even to Talia." Cheshire said as she took out a UBS drive from her kimono. She handed it Roy. "Talia does know that he was visiting Metropolis to see LexCorp, and all the information that she knows so can be found in there; all the plans that he has been setting up and all the history of the demon Aamir."

"Let's take a look," Roy said and was about to walk to his laptop.

"Don't try it, it won't work. It's encrypted so that only Batman can read it." Cheshire said. Roy growled slightly as Cheshire walked to the window and opened it.

"You can take the door you know," Roy said.

"You know me. I'm more of a window type of gal," she said before slipping out.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Superboy was fixing his bike when the zeta beam announced their arrival.

'Superman 0-1, Kid Flash B0-3, Artemis B0-7,' it announced. Superboy listened and then dropped the wrench from his hands. Something was wrong. First of all Superman was in the cave which was always within itself bad but there also no sound of Wally and Artemis bickering or even just talking. The heart beats were all wrong as well. Wally's heart was always faster than the rest but it was still a steady heartbeat. Now he found himself listening to two normal speed hearts and one fast erratic one.

Conner ran to the Zeta Tubes and his eyes widen at Artemis and Superman holding Wally piggy back style. Wally's eyes darted back and forth as he looked around in fear.

"What's happened," the teen demanded.

"We found Robin that's what happened," Artemis frowned.

"I'm taking him to the medical room get J'onn, and Flash," Superman said and carried Wally away.

After Artemis contacted the heroes she went to the den where Superboy, Aqualad, and M'gann stood. M'gann had tears in her eyes after Superboy told her the state Wally was in.

"Are you alright?" Aqualad asked walking up to the archer and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly shook her head.

"What happened to Wally," M'gann asked.

"I don't know I wasn't there," Artemis said. She banged her fist against the couch in anger.

"I thought all you guys were going to do some sightseeing," Superboy said. Artemis looked away with guilt.

"What are you not telling us," Aqualad asked.

"We were sightseeing but…we were sightseeing LexCorps medical facility."

"What," the other three yelled in unison.

"Why would you even be near there?" Superboy growled. Artemis sighed and told them about her hunch and how the two of them went to stake the place out.

"That was when we saw Robin, sorry…Aamir," she finally said "I tried to stop Wally but he ran after the car. He texted me the coordinates but when I got there he was already like this. He was just…acting crazy."

Kaldur's eyes widen "Crazy like what the people who took the heart medication?" he asked the archer. Artemis realized where he was going with this.

"Yeah exactly like that, not to mention the injury on his shoulder was almost completely gone."

"This Demon that has taken Robin's body must have injected Wally with the liquid from the Lazarus Pit," the Atlantian said.

"The victims that were found," M'gann said "Have any of them gotten better yet?" she asked hopefully. Aqualad slowly shook his head.

"No."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aamir sat on his thrown like chair once again with a small tablet in his hands and Clayface in his original human body to his side. The doors open and Ra's Al Ghul along with Talia, Cheshire, Sensei, and a few others of the Shadows came in.

"You wished to see us," Ra's asked bowing his head slightly. Talia looked around the room and tried to keep the details in her head. Now that she and Cheshire knew where the demon was staying she could get the information to Batman as soon as possible.

"Yes perfect you are all on time," the demon said.

"Did you need us to do anything for you," Ra's asked. Aamir stood up with the tablet in his hands.

"I have been having some trouble," the demon said slyly "Yesterday I discovered that many of the locations of my Lazarus Pits have been found by the Justice League. Wonder Woman found the one on Egypt and Flash found the one in Paris. Not to mention my favorite one in Tibet was found by Doctor Fate and destroyed. I hate Nabu," Aamir said with a hiss.

"I will dispatch my men to take the heroes down," Ra's said.

"I already did that andthat is not why I called you here," Aamir said "I found myself wondering how the Justice League was able to find my Pit's so quickly. That's when I went looking through my hosts memories. It's a good thing that he was the partner to a member of the League or then I would never have been able to put two and two together," he said and looked over at Talia.

He took a closer step to the brunette and Talia gulped slightly.

"You are in love with Batman," he said. Ra's took a step forward.

"My lord, my daughter has always been infatuated with the detective but that has never caused her to-"

"Silence!" Aamir shouted at the man "The only people who know the whereabouts of all the Pits are in this room. You, Sensei, and your daughter, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt."

"My lord," Talia stated in fear and looked to Cheshire who just took a few of her own step's back. Talia looked back at the demon "I have given you no reason to think I would betray you. I was the one who gave you your body. The body of the son to the man I love. If there is still question after that…"

"I thought that as well. But let me tell you something I like about this century more than the one I previously ruled," Aamir said and began to type on his tablet that brought up a holoscreen "In this century they have cameras which my host is very familiar to working with," he said a pressed the tablet again.

The holoscreen showed an image of a large computer that showed the time of last night stamped at the bottom. Talia stared at the screen with wide eyes and began to take a step back but was stopped as Aamir quickly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going…you're going to miss the best part," he smiled dangerously. Talia tried to get her arm out but his grip was too tight. She never knew Robin to have this kind of strength.

She watched the screen as the image revealed herself and Cheshire sneaking into the computer room and Talia grabbing a USB stick and plugging it into the computer. She downloaded information and pulled the stick back out. She then handed it to the cat assassin.

"Make sure he gets this. I encrypted it so only he can see it," the Talia on the screen said. Aamir pressed the tablet again and the screen paused.

"I believe that the people on the screen are you two, is it not?" Aamir asked and looked back at the women. Cheshire didn't even give Talia a chance to answer. She grabbed smoke bombs from her kimono and threw it causing smoke to release.

"Kill her!" Aamir shouted as he threw Talia to the ground. The assassins took out their guns and began to shoot at Cheshire as they chased after her. Clayface soon followed changing back into his monstrous form. Ra's al Ghul quickly fell to his daughter's side and shook her.

"What have you done," he demanded. Talia sniffed back her tears.

"I never wanted the demon to be revived. I did it for you; I killed an innocent child for you."

"He isn't innocent he helped stopped our plans time after time. Lord Aamir would have fulfilled our every wish," he said. Talia opened her mouth but she suddenly began chocking. Ra's looked at her in confusion and then turned to see Aamir standing over them with his hand out stretched towards Talia.

"You made a grave mistake girl," Aamir said squeezing his fist and Talia held her throat while gasping for air.

"Please my lord I beg your forgiveness. She was confused," Ra's pleaded. Aamir glared at them but dropped his hand allowing Talia to breath.

"Lock her up," Aamir said and Sensei and another guard lifted the girl up "You should be gracious Al Ghul; I don't usually take pity on my men."

Ra's bowed deeply as Talia was dragged out of the room.

"Yes I am most thankful my lord. I will do anything you need."

"Good. Then call Luther, I want to move up the launch date."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

J'onn walked out of the medical room and was stopped by the teens and Flash.

"How is he?" Flash asked anxiously.

"Not good I'm afraid," the Martian said "It is the same thing with the rest of the victims. His mind cannot seem to concentrate on any one thing."

"There has to be something that we can do," M'gann said.

"The only thing I can think of is to give it time. With his metabolism so much faster than most we can just hope that the Lazarus will detox from his system quickly," J'onn said.

"Damn it," Flash said and zoomed away. The group looked at each other and followed him. They found him joined with the other heroes of Superman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Batman.

"I promise Barry he will get better," Black Canary said to Flash. Flash could do nothing but hang his head. He didn't know if she was right or not but he couldn't stop to think about these things just a way to find a cure for his nephew.

"So where do we hit them next?" He asked punching his fist into the palm of his hand. Superman smiled at the man's vigor and Batman turned to see the rest of the group.

"Artemis explain," he demanded.

"I wasn't there but it seems that Wally came in contact with Aamir. He did something to Wally using the Lazarus but I don't know what," she said. Batman sighed and took out the UBS drive that Cheshire gave Red Arrow to give to him.

"I have an idea," he said and put the encrypted file up "It seems that this demon does not only live in the Lazarus Pit but is essentially made up of the substance. He could have done this to Kid Flash just by touching him."

"Did you find out why Aamir is doing all of this?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes," Batman growled "He's doing the same thing that Ra's al Ghul always tries to do. He feels the world is falling into chaos so he wants to restart it in his image. To do that he is going to destroy most of civilization," the Dark Knight explained and pulled up a picture of medical facilities and pictures of the rainforest and deserts along with some other images.

"What does it all mean?" Aqualad asked.

"It seems that Aamir has three steps, the first to slowly break down humanity."

"That's where the Lazarus in the pills is for isn't it," Green Arrow said and Batman nodded.

"With the human population spiraling downward he is also getting funds and help to balance out the natural part of the world."

"How is he doing that?" Superboy asked.

"Apparently the chemical compound found in the Lazarus pit can help with the environment. Remember Queen Bee's plan to stop Desertification?" Batman asked.

"She's using the Lazarus Pits," M'gann said.

"Yes after the Earth can substance itself and most of humanity in chaos they would never be able to deal with the last part of the plan."

"Which is what?" Superman asked. Batman brought up another file and Black Canary gasped.

"Nuclear disaster," Black canary whispered.

"Are they the ones that stole the uranium hexafluoride from the power plant," Green Arrow asked.

"It seems likely," Flash said sadly. With his forensic background he could easily see it all coming together.

"So we know what they are doing let's get them," Superboy growled.

"We still don't know where they are though," Artemis said. Just then the Zeta Tube lit up.

'Recognized Red Arrow 2-1, accesses granted Cheshire A0-7 authorization Red Arrow 2-1'

At the mention of her name everyone raised their arms or weapons ready for the assassin. What they didn't expect was Red Arrow to come in holding Cheshire in his arms with her mask missing and blood dripping from her stomach. Red Arrow looked at them with pleading eyes under his mask.

Please…help me."

**See things are now coming together. I always try doing research for my stories and sometimes they work and sometimes not so much. I have no idea if my nuclear babble is correct but there it is.**

**So for my Young Justice Rant it will be a little long since I didn't get this out in time before Impulse. I am happy with what they did with Bart. I never really liked the character in the comics since it was kind of like a what you see is what you get character too me. But the way they wrote him in made it show there is more to him and that his personality might just be to hide the way he feels. I am also happy they find the original Roy and can I say that Roy's daughter is the CUTEST thing ever. And of course we get Wally in his costume again…Enough said although I wish they had more of his old sense of humor.**

**The latest episode I think I watched like twenty times already, it was just so mature and serious. I really thought they were going to kill Artemis off and have it canon with the comics so Wally would end up with Linda. I am still very happy with this that it was all planned out with the pill that slows down her heart enough so she seems dead.**

**And of course Aqualad is still my Aqualad. I never doubted it for a second *cough don't re-read the end of chapter 3 cough* I still question his loyalty though. Why electrocute Lagoon boy to get him caught in the first place. Makes me suspicious, whatever I still love him.**

**One last thing I found this article that discussed the episode Beneath that confirms my suspicions. Did anyone notice at the end the other kids with Tye? I know you're supposed to suspect Tye to be the Apache Chief but if you look next to him the kids look a whole lot like Black Vulcan, Samurai and El Dorado. Hmmm makes you think…The Super Friends are back baby xD**

**Review Kindly please.**


	7. The Hole

**Hey sorry for the delay I have been a busy bee. This will be either the second or third to last chapter it depends upon how much I am able to fit into the next chapter. That's all, enjoy xD**

Chapter 7: The Hole

"Help me," Red Arrow cried out. Artemis was the first to break from her stupor and ran over to her fallen sister. Red Arrow placed the assassin to the ground and brushed some of Cheshire's hair back soothingly. As Artemis dropped to her side Jade looked at the two heroes with a smile.

"What's…with all…the long faces…" she laughed but soon found it to turn into a wheezing cough.

"What happened," Artemis asked as the other heroes came over.

"Talia and I were ambushed…I managed…to get away…" Jade said. She hissed as Aqualad applied pressure to her wound.

"We need to get her into surgery," Batman said and placed his finger to his com-link.

"Alfred, get Leslie on the line. Tell her we need an emergency surgery at the mountain," he said. He knew that Dr. Leslie Thompkins was the only doctor he could trust to bring to the cave. He couldn't count the amount of times he had to have her stitch him or Robin up from a fight. As soon as Alfred acknowledged the order Batman helped bring the cat assassin into the infirmary. The team and red Arrow was ordered to stay behind as the Justice League closed the door to the medical room.

As soon as they entered the den Red Arrow threw a punch at the wall creating a small crater around his fist. Artemis turned to him with a glare.

"What happened?" She screamed at the older archer.

"I don't know," he hissed "I was given a lead to the original Roy in San Francisco. All of the sudden Cheshire comes falling from a roof top and almost crushes me. I thought she was trying to attack me but she was just…just bleeding everywhere," he said as he tried to make sense of what happened.

"Did she say anything?" Aqualad asked "anything important."

"She said something about it being a funny coincidence that I was in San Francisco and then she just kept repeating 'I know the location,"

"I know the location?" Superboy said and crossed his arms in thought.

"You don't think she meant the location of where the Shadows are, do you?" M'gann asked. The team's eyes widen in realization.

"Maybe she did," Aqualad thought "we need to find out as soon as possible."

'Recognized Dr. Thompkins A0-1' the computer announced and without a second of hesitation Artemis ran pass the team.

"Artemis wait!" M'gann yelled for the archer to stop. Artemis didn't listen and ran to the med bay where she caught an older woman with grey hair walking into the infirmary. Artemis ran to the door before it could close and ran in. Her eyes widen at the sight of her sister on the table with blood dripping onto the floor. Green Arrow turned to see his protégé at the door.

"Artemis what are you-"

"Jade," Artemis cried out and ran to her side.

"Artemis you need to leave," Black Canary said gripping the archers arm. She shrugged the blond heroine off of her.

"Jade wake up," she said leaning over her sister. Jade opened her eyes and looked at her sister with haziness.

"Hey sis," Jade whispered "Looks like all that bad karma finally kicked in huh."

"You'll be fine," Artemis smiled sadly and brushed back some of Jade's hair. Jade coughed.

"…the location," Jade said but began to drift off. Batman's eyes widen under his cowl. He pushed his way next to Artemis.

"The location of what," he said grabbing the assassin.

"Batman," Superman said in surprise and reached for his comrade. Batman growled and asked again about the location. Jade opened her eyes again and pulled her head up to Artemis's ear and whispered something.

Artemis eyes widen as Jade closed her eyes again and the heart monitor flat lined. Dr. Thompkins pushed everyone away.

"I need to operate so everyone not helping get out," she said.

"Jade!" Artemis cried as Green Arrow pulled her away. As she was pulled out she spotted Wally on his own bed tossing and turning in his sleep with Flash next to him wiping a wet cloth across his head. Artemis slipped out from Green Arrows grasp and ran over to Wally. She bent down and crushed her lips upon his gripping him tightly. Flash looked at her with surprise.

"I promise Wally I will save you. Just hold on a little longer," she said in a low voice and ran out before Green Arrow could grab her again.

The rest of the group waited and was surprised to find Artemis walking passed them now in her green uniform with her arrows stocked.

"Artemis?" M'gann asked as the archer came up to her.

"I need to borrow the Bioship," she said in a serious tone.

"For what? Where are you going?" M'gann asked.

"I know where Aamir is," she said.

"Where?" Superboy asked.

"You don't need to know, I'm going by myself," Artemis said.

"Not likely," Red Arrow said walking up to her.

"I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

"You cannot go up against Aamir he is to powerful," Aqualad said and Artemis looked away. She needed to find a way to get to the Shadows hideout even if that meant sneaking behind her friends. "But you will need help to stop the nuclear weapons," he finished with a soft smile. Artemis looked back at him in surprise.

"We are a team," M'gann said reassuring what her team leader was saying.

"So where are we heading?" Red Arrow asked. Artemis sighed.

"Jade whispered me it…Alcatraz."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Bioship flew in silence to the edge of the California shore. M'gann settled the ship across from the large island. The group stared at the sight of the large cement building that lay upon the large rocky landmass. The clouds above it were ominous of a thunderstorm and the winds caused the tide to crash against the stone.

"He's in there," Artemis said with determination.

"Remember Artemis we are not going near Aamir. We go in, we stop the weapon, we get out," Red Arrow reminded the younger archer.

"We need to destroy that monster to save everyone," she said.

"No Red Arrow is correct," Aqualad said. "We are not strong enough to face Aamir alone. We need to just stop this nuclear attack."

"Unfortunately that's not going to be as easy as it sounds Alcatraz is the perfect fortress," Red Arrow said "they were smart to use it."

"Of course they're smart they're the Shadows," Artemis said reminding the team who they were up against.

"Maybe we should contact the league and wait for their help?" M'gann asked.

"They are in the middle of saving Cheshire and…we might not have time," Red Arrow stated "earlier today Cheshire She said they were moving faster than she expected. What if they unleash their nuclear weapon before the League even gets here?"

"He's right," Aqualad said "We can't take the chance but we can't run into this blind, we need a plan."

The group huddled together as the storm from the ocean began to get closer to the shore line. They devised a plan to get into the building; Aqualad and M'gann would swim under the water while Superboy and the two archers take the Bioship to the sky in camouflage mode.

Just as the three got into the ship the rain began to pelt down on Aqualad and M'gann like little ice shards. M'gann closed her eyes and her cape began to melt away and gills grew from the sides of her neck. They gave each other one last look before plunging into the storming water.

Superboy, Artemis, and Red Arrow flew in silence. The teen of steel steered the invisible ship over the large prison. Red Arrow glared out the window and growled. The amount of Shadows guarding the complex was enormous.

At the end of the island Superboy landed the Bioship and opened the hatch. The two archers ran out silently with their bows at the ready. At the other end M'gann shot out of the water invisible to the naked eye. Once she touched down she looked around and then held her hand out pulling Aqualad out of the water. She materialized and the two looked around ready to fight.

'_Miss Martian and I have an entrance point. We are entering the building,_' Aqualad said through the mental link.

'_We've got a lot of shadows over here,_' Red Arrow said '_It might take us a little longer._'

'_Understood, if we find anything we will let you know,_' Kaldur said as he and the Martian melted into the shadows and opened the door to the building. The two teammates moved slowly through the long dark hallways.

'_How do we know we are even going the right way?_' M'gann asked.

'_We check everywhere,_' Aqualad said back. M'gann nodded and as they continued to walk they found themselves in a hall full of cells all locked with bars. Each cell was empty until they reached the end. M'gann looked into one and gasped.

'_What is it?_' Kaldur asked and walked up next to her. M'gann pried open the door with her mind and ran in stopping next to a white hospital like bed in the middle of the small dark room.

'_I can't believe he's here?_' she said as she stood next to the sleeping body that was hooked up to different medical machines.

'_Who is he?_' Kaldur asked.

'_You don't recognize him? It's Rick Grayson,_' she said.

'_Robin's uncle?_'

'_Yeah. I recognize him from the news.'_

'_But he is with Aamir is he not?'_

"It must be a disguise…that's how they lured Robin away from batman," M'gann said out loud.

"Congratulations you figured it out," the two heroes heard a woman's voice behind them and turned sharply. They looked into the cell across from them in surprise.

"Who are you," M'gann demanded. The shadow of the woman behind the bars stood up but hissed in pain and she bent down.

"Sorry I am not in my best…I am Talia al Ghul," she said stepping into the light of the cell. She was covered in cuts and bruises and held her arm tenderly.

"You are Ra's al Ghul's daughter?" Aqualad asked.

"In the flesh," she laughed slightly.

"What is the meaning of this," M'gann said gesturing to the sleeping Rick.

"I told you that you figured it out. Rick had never woken up. We had some of our assassins pose as nurses and switched Rick's body with Clayface."

"Clayface?" the two heroes cried at the same time.

"But Batman took him down months ago. He should be in Belle Reve…"

"We are the shadows, you don't think that we wouldn't have someone in Belle Reve just in case one of our people was put in there," Talia laughed.

"Yes well _your_ people don't seem to be on your side anymore," Aqualad said. Talia pursed her lips and glared at the Atlantian.

'_Aqualad we have a problem,_' Red Arrow said through M'gann's link. M'gann and Aqualad turned their backs Talia.

'_What's wrong,_' he asked.

Red Arrow stood back to back with Superboy and was surrounded by shadow assassins; his bow at the ready.

'_We've been made,_' Red Arrow said through the link. '_They know we're here._'

'_Are you all alright?_' M'gann asked.

'_Superboy and I are fine for now but I don't know where Artemis went,_' he said growling at the girl's name. '_She ran off probably after Aamir._' M'gann tried to reach Artemis with her mind but the archer had cut off her physic link. Red Arrow shot an arrow off at one of the lunging assassins and Superboy grabbed two hitting their heads together.

Even with their combined efforts the two still could not defend themselves against all the henchmen. An assassin threw a small detonator at the two heroes and it exploded. The prison rumbled causing Aqualad and M'gann to lose their balance.

"Superboy," M'gann cried out as the connection of her two comrades disappeared like a snuffed out candle.

"Having some hero problems," Talia said. "I can help if you let me go."

"You think that after what you did we could ever trust you," M'gann said in anger. Aqualad held her back.

"One of our comrades has gone after Aamir," he started.

"That was stupid of them," Talia said but was just met with a glare.

"If you take us to where Aamir would be or where the nuclear weapon is I will let you go," Aqualad finished.

"What makes you think I won't just run?"

"You won't," Aqualad said with a determined face. "Ever since you gave Aamir Robin you have been trying to help get him back. You want redemption and if you help us you will have it."

Talia sneered at the teen but he was right.

"Fine. I will take you but after that, I go my own way. I will not sacrifice myself for a suicide mission."

Aqualad nodded and broke the lock on Talia's cell. M'gann kept an eye on her as the daughter of Ra's al Ghul led them down the hall way and up some stairs. Aqualad looked at M'gann.

'_We will find them. I am sure that they are all fine,_' Aqualad said through the mind link.

'_I just don't understand how this could all go so wrong so quickly. We were just going to stop the nuclear attack and now we might have lost-_'

'_Do not think like that,_' Aqualad cut off M'gann's thoughts '_We will find Red Arrow, Superboy, and Artemis and if nothing else stop Aamir's plan. The only hindrance is that we might have to face our comrade._'

'_But it's still Robin,_' M'gann said sadly. Aqualad shook his head.

'_The Robin we knew is no longer alive M'gann. It will be hard but we must stop him._'

On the other side of the prison Artemis snuck through the halls with her bow ready. After cutting off the link that connected her mind with the rest of her team she had no idea with what had happened. The team had left her with no choice.

She understood they were just looking out for her safety but she didn't travel across the country just to stop the weapon; she was here to face Aamir. For once she was happy to have been taught by her father on how to be an assassin because that's exactly what she needed to be right now.

She peered around a corner and spotted two men guarding the large doors. Artemis raised her bow ready to surround the two in gas and knock them out.

"Don't even think about it," she heard behind her and felt the cold metal of a gun behind her back. With a growl she dropped the bow and arrow and slightly raised her hands in surrender. The guard pushed her forward and she walked with his command. As they got to the doors the two men she was about to knock out let them through. She guessed this was another way to get to Aamir but she would now have to stop him without her best weapon at hand.

Once the doors shut behind her she stopped short. At the other side of the large, high ceiling room, sitting on large chair was Robin dressed in a sherwani of reds and gold's (1) and it was the first time she had seen Robin since the day they were in Metropolis. Next to him stood Ra's al Ghul but that wasn't made her stop. It was the sight of Red Arrow on his knees beaten, bloody and struggling to get out of one of the guards grasps. Next to him Superboy stood straight and unmoving with no one holding him back. She looked at the black haired teen in confusion.

"Superboy what are you-" she began but was cut off by Aamir.

"Don't worry your Superboy didn't betray your team. He is under my control," the demon said and gestured for the guard to bring the archer forward. As she past Superboy she noticed his eyes were no longer the light blue they have always been but a deep red.

"What did you do to him," she demanded. Aamir laughed as Robin always did before pouncing on his enemy's. In reflex she flinched ready for him to strike her.

"Lucky for me this body knows all your weaknesses and where to find them. Lex Luthor had a small amount of red kryptonite and was kind enough to give it to me…on loan of course," he said as he pulled a chain out from around his neck; a red stone dangling at the end.

"Red kryptonite?" Artemis asked in confusion. The only kryptonite she ever heard of was the green one.

"Oh yes it's a great marvel. It allows me, the possessor to control the mind of any Kryptonian at will. I find it to be much more suitable to control Superboy then to merely destroy him. The Green Arrow wannabe on the other hand could go," he said and nodded to the guard. The assassin nodded back and pulled Roy's head back by his hair. Red Arrow grunted as the assassin pulled out a knife and held it to his throat.

Artemis's eyes widen in horror and shouted. Grabbing the guard's arm that had his hand on her shoulder she tossed him forward onto the ground. She lunged towards Red Arrow while grabbing something from the black pouch on her thigh; her own small knife. She then did the one thing she swore she would never do.

She plunged her knife into the assassin's chest and kicked the man back. Red Arrow crumpled to the ground as he was released and Artemis threw herself over him protectively. She held the knife out to keep the now advancing guards at bay.

"Stop," Aamir demanded and the guards ceased. Aamir snickered. "You are much more entertaining than I thought you would be. Not as flexible as your sister but definitely faster than your father."

"Don't talk like you know me," Artemis growled. Aamir smiled.

"Oh but I do know you. I know everything that Dick Grayson knew and that was pretty much everything. Your father, Sportsmaster used your mother, Huntress as a scapegoat. She got shot in the back while leading the police away from him and was paralyzed. She then spent 6 years in prison where the only contact you got from her was in her letters twice a month. I know your sister abandoned you when you were only nine and now the only one that you have every truly loved is in a hospital bed slowly losing his mind because of me."

Artemis went to attack him but was stopped by Red Arrow's grip.

"Stop he's just…temping you…he's too strong…get out," he said with a cough.

"Yes run like you always do. Run back to the Justice League. By the time you get to them half the world will already be vaporized." Aamir laughed.

"No!" Artemis shouted and stood up. "You're the coward hiding behind your powers and Robins memories. Fight me without your powers you piece of scum," she said and whipped the knife outward. It extended to a small sword and held it out letting the blood of the man she killed drip to the floor. Aamir growled.

"Master I will fight her. Do not let her taunting bother you," Ra's al Ghul said.

"No," Aamir said calmly. "I will fight her and I will show her why I am the demon of order and she is nothing but a replacement archer." He held his hand out and a sword from one of his men flew into his hand. Artemis took a step forward and Aamir matched it.

"I will make you suffer for everything you have done," Artemis said.

"Please, I have seen the spars you've had with Robin and you have never won. Now I have his fighting skills and flexibility. Now is the time to get dis-traught Artemis Crock," Amir laughed. Artemis lunged at him and sparks flew as the two blades hit. It went back and forth each getting a lead and then falling back. Artemis had sweat drip down her face as she ran back at him. She was about to swipe him in the side but hesitated allowing Aamir to catch her in the arm.

She screamed in pain and staggered back. She knew in her head that it wasn't Robin but in her heart it was; how was she supposed to kill him. He was the first to except her telling Wally to cut her some slack on their first mission. He showed her how to fight her fears and even though she didn't know it was him at the time, gave her a friend outside of the hero business. She thought it was going to be easier to defeat him than this.

"Having difficulties," Aamir teased as he ran at her again. A gleam of the red kryptonite caught her eye from around Aamir's neck as their swords clashed once again. She pressed herself against Aamir and like Robin had done with Superboy in there last practice spar used Aamir's body to jump into the air and land behind him. Unfortunately she was not as graceful as the boy wonder and landed on her ankle wrong causing her leg to buckle from underneath her. She fell to the floor and turned quickly as she breathed heavily.

"You thought that you could beat me with the simple moves Robin taught you," Aamir sneered. Suddenly Artemis began to laugh. Aamir's eyes widen in confusion. "What are you laughing at you sniveling little witch."

"You…" she said with a cheeky grin. "I'm laughing at you. You might know all of the moves that Robin taught me but you don't know any of the strategies," she said and held the gold chain with the red kryptonite by her fingertips. Aamir grasped for his chest seeing that the necklace was indeed gone. Artemis quickly hobbled onto one leg and stood straight. She threw the kryptonite to the ground and swung her sword into the necklace. The red crystal shattered and Aamir shouted. He leaped towards her with his sword pointed at her chest. She was crouched to protect herself but Aamir was thrown sideways by the brute force of Superboy.

"Superboy," Artemis cried in surprise. He ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked his teammate.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Dizzy…and angry," he growled.

"What's new," she teased causing the dark hair teen to smile. The guards rushed the two teammates while Ra's al Ghul ran to help his master to his feet.

"Let me go you buffoon," Aamir said. He saw the two teens fighting his men and heard a punch from behind him. Turning around he saw that Red Arrow had also gotten up and took his dead guards sword. With a limp the red archer fought off more of Aamir's assassins.

"Give me the remote," Aamir demanded to Ra's and the older man handed him a small device in surprise.

"It's never ending," Artemis said throwing another assassin onto the growing pile of unconscious men.

"Where are Aqualad and M'gann?" Conner asked.

"I haven't heard from them since I split from you guys. I disconnected the link?" She said striking down another guard.

"Why would you do that?" Superboy growled throwing a guard into another one.

"Because I knew you guys would keep nagging me about staying away from Aamir and I need you all out of my head."

"You see now why we didn't want you to go up against him," Superboy shouted.

"Enough!" Aamir bellowed before Artemis could answer. Everyone froze and stared at the demon with the remote in his hand. "I have had enough of these so called heroes. I am putting an end to it now so say goodbye to each other now."

Red Arrow made for the remote in Aamir's hands but it was too late. Aamir pressed the red button with a laugh. Aamir frowned as the large room was filled with a defining silence.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Artemis asked looking around.

"What?" Aamir shouted and pressed the button again but still nothing happened. "Why did the warhead not go off?"

"I don't know master?" Ra's al Ghul said.

"Then go find out," Aamir hissed his eyes now turning red in anger and fangs protruded from under his top lip. Ra's al Ghul ran to open the doors but was thrown back by a large amount of water. He hit the wall on the other side of the large room and coughed up the water that he swallowed. In the entrance way stood Aqualad with a water sword and M'gann standing to his side.

"Your plans have been foiled Aamir," Aqualad said and held a small box with wires in his other hand. "We stopped your missile that was set to hit Washington D.C. Now give up peacefully or we will be forced to stop you."

"You idiots," Aamir shouted his voice now laced with a deeper groggier undertone, his pupils now bright red and surrounded with black. "I will destroy you all." He held his hand up towards Aqualad and the teen was pulled towards his grip. M'gann gasped and with glowing eyes grasped a hold of Aqualad with her telekinesis. Aamir growled and with his other hand flung the Martin to the side.

"M'gann!" Superboy shouted he went to run to his girlfriend but was stopped as Aamir threw Aqualad into the Kryptonian. The two grunted and flew into a wall.

"You all took me for a fool but now I will crush you like the insects you truly are!" Aamir shouted and walked up to Artemis. She took a step back abut suddenly found it hard to breath. Aamir had his hand out and was crushing her throat with his powers.

She slowly lost her footing and fell to the floor blacking out. This isn't the way she wanted to go. She wanted to help M'gann bake one last time and spare with Kaldur. She wanted to teach more of the outside world to Conner and race on the roof tops with Green Arrow. She wanted to have another argument with Roy and go on another mission for Batman. She wanted to race through Manhattan with Zatanna again and know more about Raquel. She really wanted to 'laugh about it someday' with Robin but most of all she wanted to feel Wally's lips upon hers again, to hear him make a joke and call her name one last time.

"Artemis, hey Artemis," she heard Wally through her unconsciousness. Just like that, that's what she wanted to hear. "Artemis wake up," she heard him again and felt herself being shaken. Slowly she opened her eyes with a groan. A blur of yellow was shoved close in her face and when her eyes finally focused she realized it was Kid Flash. With a gasp she sat up quickly and banged her head against his. They both hissed in pain.

"Wally!" she shouted and with a grab of both sides of his head pulled him in for a kissed. Wally smiled into the kiss but broke them apart.

"Watch out!" They heard Green Arrow from behind them and Kid Flash lifted her and ran just in time to miss an array of bullets. Once Wally put her down against a wall she looked at the fight going on in the middle of the hall. The Justice League was there and now fighting the guards with Superman and Wonder Woman going up against Aamir and even though they were throwing some punches she could tell that they were holding back. Like her the thought of fighting the former boy wonder put a strain even on them.

"What happened?" she asked in a daze. "How is the Justice League here, how are you better?"

"Well because of my metabolism I was able to detox the Lazarus elixir faster than it could kill me. I woke up a little after the doc finished patching up your sister."

"Jade made it?" Artemis asked with tears of relief.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. As for the Justice League being here well…"

"Next time you want to go out on a secret mission make sure you don't say the location where a security camera can pick it up," Artemis heard behind her and jumped back as Batman slammed a guards head into the wall next to her. Artemis suddenly realized that she told the team about Alcatraz right next to one of the plainly seen security cameras and suddenly felt like hitting herself in the head.

"Batman I'm…I'm…"

"Not now," he said and turned towards the chaos glaring at the sight of his protégé. He quickly shook off his emotions and ran towards the fight. "Now we stop Aamir."

**1) A long coat-like garment worn in South Asia like India. If you don't know it just Google it and you'll get plenty of pics.**

**I threw a lot in there so I hope I didn't confuse anyone. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

***Story spoiler…kind of*If you wanted to see what happened when Artemis was knocked out don't worry I will be rewinding slightly in the next chapter **

**Review kindly please xD**


	8. From the Depths Below

**This is the last chapter before the epilog. Wow it feels like it's been forever.**

**Before I dive in I just want to say my heart goes out to all those in the Colorado shooting. If you are as horrified as I was and you want something to do to make some of it better I have found something on Facebook that I think is awesome. **

**There is a pic on Facebook going around that is asking Christian Bale to go to the hospital where some of the kids who were shot are. It is asking him to go visit them as Batman and show them that there aren't just villains out there but the heroes are too. Just Google 'batman visit kids Facebook' or something of that nature and you should get a few links that have the picture on it. Put it on your Facebook page or any website and share it. Let's give these kids something to believe in. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 8: From the Depths Below

Bruce Wayne was forced to take the night off. Alfred told him that if he didn't there might be an accident with the batmobile's paint job and one night it might end up pink. So with no further argument the bachelor called up the Gotham news reporter Vicky Vale on a date. He wanted to just sit in a quite theater; she wanted to go to the circus.

He had to admit that Haly's Circus was impressive. Before even entering the tent Bruce was able to win Vicky a large stuffed elephant and then got to watch her get her face painted. Once inside they shared a bucket of popcorn as they waited for the show to start. The clowns were funny and the lion tamer exhilarating but when the trapeze artists took a step into the lights they had his full attention.

Acrobats always amazed Bruce. They were so graceful even when flipping through the air and the Flying Grayson's were no exceptions. The family was amazing but the one who caught his eyes the most was the youngest one. He couldn't help but noticed how much the child beamed when flying through the air with such ease. It all ended though with a scream and a snap of wire.

The next thing Bruce knew he was walking the boy up the stairs that led to his mansion; the smile from the nine year olds now wiped from his face. He didn't know why he decided to bring Dick Grayson to live with him. Maybe it was because he wanted to see the child smile again or maybe because he saw himself in Dick when he saw him leaning over his family's body. He kept telling himself it would be temporary and once Dick's uncle woke up he would give the boy back with no hesitation. He didn't know that four years later he would be heading to Alcatraz with most of the major players of the Justice League out to destroy the demon who took Dick's body as his own.

Batman stepped out of the Zeta Tube that Green Arrow had conveniently set up in the Star Labs in California. He gripped a small velvet bag that was tied around his belt and sighed; he wondered if his secret weapon would even work. While waiting for the other heroes to arrive he spotted Flash and Kid Flash in the corner. The older speedster placed a hand on his nephew and looked at him worryingly.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Flash asked.

"I said that I'm fine," Kid Flash said back shoving his uncle's arm off of him. Batman understood that Kid Flash just didn't want to be babied. He had to go through the same thing many times when being one of the only non-meta human on the Justice League but even he could see that the teen was still struggling. Sweat still covered the red heads face and sporadic facial tics betrayed his sanity.

"Kid Flash," Batman interrupted. The two speedsters looked up at the Dark Knight "I think you should go back to the Cave. Dr. Thompkins might need help with Cheshire."

"No," Kid Flash said quickly. Now even he knew that he wasn't still all there. Only the insane talk back to the Batman "I mean…I can deal with it."

"At least promise me you will let me know if it gets too much for you," Flash said. Kid Flash looked down but nodded his head slowly none the less. The zeta tube started up again and more heroes showed up. The team was now eleven strong. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hal Jordon, Flash, and Kid Flash were now all together and prepared to fight.

The rain was still going strong as Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary hitched a ride onto a circle created by Green Lantern. The rest flew, ran, and swam their way across. As soon as they hit land Batman had already taken out a batarang.

"I do not see any guards," Red Tornado said landing next to Batman.

"Were we wrong?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Superman said next to her. He glared towards the prison "They are all in the main dining area the largest room in the building. They are-"

Superman didn't have time to finish before Batman was off. Kid Flash chased after him and the rest of the team followed. Batman swung the door open and glared at the site before him. Superboy was just beginning to stand back up lifting Aqualad off of him. M'gann was already was up and fighting assassins and Red Arrow was just trying to stay on his feet.

"You all took me for a fool but now I will crush you like the insects you truly are!" Aamir screamed and Artemis went down with a thud.

"Artemis," Kid Flash screamed and Aamir whipped his head around quickly. Kid Flash stopped in his tracks at the sight of Dick; his eyes a bright red, fangs protruding from his mouth forming droplets of blood and the sound of an angry monster growled from his throat. Wally took a deep breath and ran pass him as quickly as possible and bent down next to Artemis.

Batman clenched his teeth and the rest of the Justice League shifted cautiously. This was the first time they were able to lay eyes on the once boy wonder. Batman made a move towards his protégé but was held back by Wonder Woman. Superman flew above the Dark knight's head and straight towards Aamir. Batman looked back at the Amazon woman.

"Batman let us handle him. Go help Kid Flash." She said. Before he could refute Wonder Woman flew towards the Demon to help Superman. Batman looked over as Wally just pulled Artemis away from a kiss.

"Batman move," Green Lantern said pushing him out of the way and held a green shield up protecting the two from a spray of gun fire. Looking around everyone was fighting an opponent and his eyes widen as one was about to stab Kid Flash in the back. He ran over to the wall and slammed the man into the wall. He groaned in his head at how amateurish the teens could be sometimes.

Back with Superman and Wonder Woman the two heroes were having difficulties fighting Aamir. It was Robin, it was Dick. They have known him since he was nine years old. They were there to watch him grow and now they had to tear him down. Superman threw a punch but Aamir grabbed his fist like he was being hit by a child. With a grim smile he shoved Superman to the ground. Wonder Woman used her lasso and looped it around Aamir's arms and chest.

Aamir howled and turned around.

"You will harm no one else," Dianna yelled and yanked the lasso back. Aamir was flung towards her but dug his feet into the ground stopping his momentum. With a laugh he grabbed the rope and pulled Wonder Woman towards himself. The lasso loosened and Aamir punched Wonder Woman as she flew at him.

"I will harm who ever I please. Starting with you," he yelled holding his hand out towards the princess. A wire with a batarang attached to it circled Aamir's arm and pulled him back. He was twisted around and came face to face with Batman. Batman glared at him with his hand out to punch him. Aamir looked at Batman's fist and then at his face.

"Bat…Batman," he shuddered nervously. Batman hesitated as the teen before him looked around "What happened? Where am I?"

"Dick?" Batman asked and loosened his grip. The teen smiled.

"Nope just messing with you," Aamir sneered and jumped back now out of Batman's grasp "I can't believe you fell for that. Dick Grayson is dead. There is no one in this body but me. Get that through your head," he shouted. Suddenly he was punched on the side of his face and flew sideways. Superboy breathed heavily after hitting Aamir in the face and growled.

"I got it through my head," he hissed. Aamir stood back up wiping the blood away from his lip.

"That's better," Aamir smiled.

"Give up Aamir you are outnumbered and outmatched," Superman said taking a stand next to his "brother". Aamir looked around and saw that his men were either unconscious or tied up. Ra's al Ghul and Clay Face came up behind him being the only two left.

"Now give back Robin," Wally demanded.

"You just don't give up. There…is…no…Robin," Aamir said and bent forward; the muscles in his back ripple under his skin. He looked up to the ceiling and roared and the ground shook. Everyone looked around horrified as the floor began to crack and break apart.

"What's happening?" Black Canary yelled.

"You don't think I picked the island of Alcatraz randomly did you?" Aamir sneered. The floor under Batman split under his feet and his eyes widen at the bright red light poking through.

"A Lazarus Pit," Batman growled backing up so he didn't fall through the cracks.

"One of the biggest one in the world," Aamir stated "It's one of the reasons why so many people think they've seen ghosts on this island."

"There's so much under the island that it makes everyone hallucinate. Even enough to see apparitions just by being above it," Kid Flash said.

"Wasn't always ghosts they were seeing," Aamir hissed with a smile. From one of the cracks on the ground a skinny clawed hand grabbed the floor followed by another. A tall, thin creature pulled its body up, his body covered in the red Lazarus liquid.

It was hairless and its eyes were a sickening yellow. It opened its mouth that was so large that it stretched back to its pointy ears and bared all its fangs. It let out screeched making everyone cover their ears and then made a grab for the closes hero; Flash. The scarlet speedster dodged the creature with ease.

"That all you got," he laughed.

"Flash behind you," Wonder Woman shouted. Flash turned around just in time for another one of the monsters to slash him across the chest.

"Flash!" Kid Flash screamed. He ran to his uncle's aid jumping into the air and kicking the monster in the chest. It screeched as it fell backwards. "Flash," he cried again as he rested his uncle on the ground. Blood seeped its way through fabric and Flash groaned in pain.

"My plans will not be interfered with by a bunch of dressed up mortals," Aamir yelled as the heroes all began to fight the oncoming monsters. Aamir turned to Ra's al Ghul "I will finish this once and for all. Make sure that I am not followed," the demon said. Ra's nodded, grabbed his sword and guarded the door as Aamir stormed through it.

"He's leaving," Superboy shouted as he spotted Aamir leave. He made a step towards the doors but a monster charged the clone. He grabbed the monster by the shoulders as it tried to snap its teeth at him.

Batman electrocuted his own opponent with a Taser and ran towards the doors after Aamir. Ra's al Ghul stood in front of the Dark knight with a smile.

"Good evening detective," he said in his usual callused voice.

"Out of my way Ra's," Batman growled.

"Now you know I can't do that," he answered back and held his sword at the ready.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asked angrily.

"He is my master. What you were to Robin is what Aamir is to me and I will do everything in my power to stop you."

"Even sacrifice your daughter," Batman shouted.

"If I must," he said. Batman realized that there was no reasoning with this man. He looked over at Artemis who stabbed a monster in the head with a sword. It fell backwards and she turned to fight another. M'gann stood next to her punching her own creature in the face.

"Artemis," Batman screamed. She looked over at him startled "Aamir is going for the bomb," he finished. She nodded in understanding and looked over at M'gann. The Martian knew what to do.

'_Is everyone linked?'_ M'gann asked and Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and Red Arrow acknowledged her.

'_We need to go stop Aamir,' _Artemis said through the link.

'_I won't be able to help,'_ Red Arrow said. They looked over at the red head archer. The teen sat against the wall holding his arm tightly. He was beaten badly and his arm was twisted in an awkward angle. Green Arrow stood over him protectively shooting the creatures that came near them.

'_I can't either,'_ Kid Flash said sadly. He also stood over someone protectively; his uncle. He would not leave his family defenseless. Black Canary turned to the children and saw them looking at each other. She had seen that look before at least a hundred times; they were communicating through their link. She jumped over an enemy and skidded to a stop in front of Flash.

"I've got his back go help your teammates," she said.

"But-" Wally started.

"Go…bring back Robin, protect your friends and I will keep Flash safe. You have my word," she said giving his shoulder a squeeze. He nodded with a smile and ran just as Black Canary threw another creature over her shoulder. Kid Flash zipped over to M'gann and Artemis at the same time Aqualad and Superboy got there.

"Artemis," Red Arrow shouted causing the archer to turn around. She watched as the red head hand Green Arrow his bow and Arrows. The older Archer tossed the bow and quiver of arrows to her and she caught it easily nodding a thank you as she placed the equipment on her back.

The teens ran to the door where Batman was currently fighting Ra's al Ghul. They stopped in their tracks waiting for Batman to move Ra's out of the way, all except for Superboy. With a yell Superboy charged the two fighters.

Without turning around Batman heard the teen and knew what was behind him. He grabbed his grappling gun and shot up straight towards the ceiling. Ra's looked up as the Dark knight went flying to the ceiling. With wide eyes the man looked back down just as Superboy slammed into him. He was tossed out of the way as Superboy kept running through the doors.

"Well at least no one can say your boyfriend isn't determined," Artemis said causing M'gann to blush.

Aqualad looked up at Batman. The Dark Knight grabbed something from his pocket and dropped a small bag into Aqualad's hands. Ra's al Ghul began to stand himself up.

"Use it," Batman shouted to Aqualad who held the bag in confusion "Now go."

The team followed Superboy down the hall and Batman dropped back down to continue his fight with the demon head.

"Follow us," Aqualad said referring to M'gann and himself. The two knew exactly where Aamir was going having followed Talia there before. As they ran Superboy looked at Aqualad.

"How would a million year old demon know how to work a nuclear weapon anyway," Superboy said.

"Remember he has still retained Robin's memories and ability to work computers," Aqualad reminded his teammate.

"Yeah but how does Robin know?"

"Dude Robin knows everything about dismantling and mantling any bomb, missile or explosion. With the enemy's he faces he has to," Kid Flash reminded them all.

"Ok so a million year old demon with the knowledge to defeat us all," Artemis said "What can go wrong?"

"Aren't you the one who went out to fight him by yourself in the first place?" M'gann said still slightly bitter about Artemis running off on everyone. The archer looked at Kid Flash and then away.

"That was a mistake and I know that now."

"It is not time to take blame. We have to hurry," Aqualad said cutting into the argument.

The team ran up stair's that led them to the roof. Aqualad kicked the door open and ran onto the roof top drenching them all in rain. In front of them was a giant missile and next to it Aamir typing on a computer. He turned to them his eyes wide.

"Aamir give up," Aqualad shouted bring out his water bearers.

"You children don't seem to understand when to give up," Aamir said.

"I've been told I'm stubborn," Superboy said taking a step forward.

"Stay back," Aamir demanded. He shot his hand forward and Superboy flew backwards. The teen dug his heels into the rooftop just narrowly stopping himself from flying off the side.

"You honestly think that you can win," Aamir laughed. Kid Flash growled and in a second he crossed the rooftop and punched Aamir across the face. His face went sideways from the punch but was otherwise unfazed. Wally's eyes widen as Aamir turned his head back towards the speedster.

"Are we really doing this again," Aamir laughed and gripped Kid Flash by his hair hauling him off his feet.

"Put him down," Artemis said and held up the red bow and arrow straight at Aamir. Aamir held his other hand towards the archer but before he could hurt her M'gann flew down in front and with glowing eyes held her hands up.

"Ready to try once more Martian? You already know that I am stronger then you," Aamir gleamed as Wally struggled to break free.

"I wasn't trying before," M'gann said concentrating harder. Aamir smile slowly started to deepen into a frown. Sweat started to slowly work its way down his face. Artemis wasn't going to take the chance of him beating M'gann. She straightened for a shot and let the arrow fly. It opened up into a net and straight at Aamir. He was concentrating so much on M'gann he didn't notice the net until it was already upon him.

Aamir dropped Kid Flash to the ground and fell to the floor himself covered in the netting. He growled in anger but as he tried to get up but Artemis pressed a button on her bow causing the net to electrocute its prisoner. She looked at it with a smile.

"I have got to get me one of these," she said holding Red Arrows bow up in admiration. Aqualad pulled out the small bag Batman gave him and looked over at Superboy.

"Hold him down," he commanded and Superboy ran over to hold Aamir down. Kid Flash finally gained his footing and helped Superboy.

"Let go!" he shouted but with M'gann's powers, Kid Flash's determination, Superboy's strength, and Artemis's net he wasn't able to pull himself up. Aqualad walked over to them with M'gann and Artemis in tow. Artemis spotted the bag in Aqualad's hands.

"What is that?" Artemis asked. Aqualad opened the bag and pulled out the round black choker.

"It's an Inhibitor collar," Aqualad said and with a struggle he clicked the collar around Aamir's neck. Everyone let go off the demon and took a step back. Aamir threw the net off of him and stood up panting. He held his hand towards the team but nothing happened.

"What did you do," he demanded trying to pull the collar off his neck.

"If you have Robin's memories you should know exactly what we did to you," Kid Flash said with a smirk. Aamir's eyes widen in realization and struggled harder to remove the collar.

"This should not work on me. I am not some meta-human I am the great demon of order, the keeper of the Lazarus Pit…"

"And now the newest inmate of Blackgate Penitentiary," Artemis said.

"Yeah if you're lucky," Superboy said.

Kid Flash walked over to the nuclear missile and with a press of a few buttons a screen on the side lit up red and the word 'Deactivated' blinked. Superboy grabbed a hold of Aamir and the team walked back to the Justice League.

Batman was in the middle of tying up an unconscious Ra's al Ghul's arm's behind his back when the team showed up. The teens looked around the room and were surprised to find that all the monsters had disappeared.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"All of the creatures just collapsed into ash a few minutes ago," Green Arrow answered. Putting two and two together it wasn't hard to figure the creatures were connected to Aamir's powers and with those gone so were his monster.

"You have Aamir," Batman said and the team parted to show the adults Aamir standing in front of Superboy with a glare.

"I can't believe the collar worked," Superman said in surprise.

"You mean you weren't sure," Kid Flash said.

"We had never tried it on a demon before," J'onn said "But Flash theorized that if he was in a human's body then the collar should work like it was on a meta-human."

Kid Flash's eyes widen at the mention of his uncles name and looked around the room for the older speedster.

"He's fine," Black Canary said seeing the frightened look on Kid Flash's face. "He is resting by Red Arrow."

Wally looked over to the wall where Wonder Woman was in the process of wrapping Flash's chest next to Green Arrow who was tending to Red Arrow's arm.

"To more important issues," Batman said.

"What do we do with Aamir," Green Lantern finished.

"Aamir is going to go back to where he came from," Batman said. Aamir laughed.

"You think that I am just going to leave under your command. No one tells me what to do," Aamir sneered. Superboy stood behind Aamir with a glare in his eyes. This demon was testing his last nerves. As Superman came up behind Batman placing an arm on his friend's shoulder an idea hit the clone like a blow to the head.

He remembered the advice that Superman had told him a few weeks ago when he was sparing with Robin.

"_You know Conner in a fight you don't always need to take the enemy down. You just need to know there weakness."_

"Well then," Superboy started "I guess you'll just spend the rest of your miserable life in the securest part of a meta-human prison with an inhibitor collar around your neck and since you don't die…well that's going to be a very long time," Superboy smiled.

Superboy knew that Aamir was thirsty on power. His weakness; knowing that he would be stuck in the human world with no powers.

"You think that you will be able to hold me in a human prison," Aamir said but his voice was beginning to falter. His red eyes began to dull and his canines began to shrink.

"Without your powers it should be pretty easy. Now you're just as strong as a human teenager," Artemis said. Aamir looked at Superman and Batman. The Dark Knight pulled out hand cuffs and dangled it in front of the demon.

"Fine I will relinquish this body…for now." Aamir snapped. He began to walk pass Batman but with a side glace he smiled. "You know that even after I am gone you will never get Dick Grayson back," he laughed.

"Move," Batman said pushing the demon forward. The heroes parted and allowed Aamir to walk past them. They all looked down at him in anger; at the demon who took the league's first sidekick away from them. Aamir walked to the largest gash in the floor where the red Lazarus pit flowed.

He stood at the edge and began to chant a small song in the ancient language that summoned him with his eyes closed. When he finished he turned to the Justice League.

"See you in another few hundred years," he smiled and fell back into the pit. Kid Flash took a few extra steps closer to the pit. He looked into it anxiously for any sign of his friend. He arched an eyebrow as the liquid began to bubble and smoke and the red water slowly began to churn until it became its usual toxic green. He fell to his knees and peered into the elixir.

Suddenly Robin's hand burst through the green liquid. Kid Flash gasped and gripped onto the struggling hand and the two locked onto each other wrists.

"Dick," Batman shouted as Kid Flash dragged the teen out of the pool. Wally fell back leaving Dick to fall on his knees in front of him gasping for air. He breathed heavily for a few moments and then looked up at everyone with wide eyes; his pupils so dilated that the blue all but disappeared. Batman ran over to Dick and fell to his own knees. He placed his hands on his protégés shoulders squeezing them tightly.

"Is he ok?" M'gann asked. Dick looked around his eyes moving sporadically not taking anything in. His mouth open slightly and began to mumble something.

"What?" Batman asked getting closer to Dick's face. The teen shoved Batman away and curled himself into a ball placing his hands on his ears. He began to ramble not in English but in the ancient Arabic that Aamir spoke just moments ago.

When Batman made to grab him again Dick screamed and punched him in the face. With a frown Batman reached for his utility belt and pulled out a syringe. Without a second of hesitation he stuck it in Dick's neck. A few seconds later Dick slowly let his hands down, swayed and fell forward into Batman's waiting arms.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman began as the Dark Knight lifted Dick into his arms.

"I need to get him home," Batman said.

"But you will let us know when he is better," Aqualad asked as Batman passed him. Batman stopped for a moment and everyone wait for his answer.

"He will get better won't he," Kid Flash asked taking a stand next to Aqualad.

"He'll get better," Batman stated causing Kid Flash smiled. Batman looked down at his ward who was breathing heavily in sweat. The same ward he took in four years ago because of a smile. He looked forward once again "But I think Aamir was right about one thing. We might never really get Dick Grayson back."

**Omg why was this so harrrrddd. As I said before all that's left is the epiloge and then this story is finished. I still want to do more YJ after this but I don't have any big story ideas. I'm probably going to do some oneshots. Hopefully those will turn out good since I've only done one YJ oneshot before and I have no idea if it was good or not.**

**On another note while I will probably always be a loyal DC fan I am starting to get mad at them. I saw the Dark Knight movie(Don't worry no spoilers here) I did not like some of the changes that they did to some of the characters (Those who have seen it probably know what I'm talking about)**

**Also WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY TIM DRAKE? If you haven't heard the news the reboot is changing the history of the third boy wonder. Yes folks Tim Drake was never a Robin but just went into the Red Robin. While Dick Grayson will always be my fav I have to give little Timmy some credit. He was the one who pulled Batman back to sanity after Jason Todd died. What is DC going to do with that little incident?**

**Other than that I guess just…**

**Review kindly please xD **


	9. To End the War

**This is it there ain't no more. It's came out a little longer than most but it's the last chapter so why not go all out. Just want to thank everyone one last time for all the amazing reviews, suggestions, comments, and favoriting (Don't think that last ones a word). So I guess for the last time for this story…enjoy. **

Chapter 9: To End the War

Black Canary sat in the corner of the small bedroom. She shifted slightly in her chair as she watched Dick Grayson moving about with a piece of chalk in his hand. Dressed in black scrub like clothing he continued to talk to himself in the strange ancient language and draw on the walls of the room. They were crude drawings of stick figures; some that looked human and some…not so human. What disturbed Black Canary the most was that after he drew them he would scribble over them that to her looked too much like fire.

"Robin," she said gently to the teen. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he stood on top of his bed, tapped on the wall and pressed his ear against it. He stood there for a second like he was listening to something. After nodding once like he understood something he began to draw on one of the few empty spots left in the room.

"Dick," she tried again but she still got no response. For the past week and a half no one seemed to be able to get through to him. Batman was beginning to loose it himself. He had tried talking to his protégé both in his hero and civilian persona but each time he tried to get close to Robin the teen would freak out. It wasn't just Batman but anyone who tried to approach him; they would get the same results.

At this point all Black Canary could suggest is wait it out since it was probably a result of the Lazarus pit and eventually it would leave his system like Wally. Unfortunately out of the forty somewhat victims that have been effected by the elixir that were put in their heart medication only seven have survived including Wally. Dick was dealing with being dead and having his body pumping the toxic Lazarus through his veins for over a month. There was just no telling what will happen.

Dina heard a knock at the door and it open slightly. Superman stood at the entrance with two trays of food in his hands.

"Hi," he said and handed one of the trays to the heroine.

"Thanks," she said tiredly. "Just place Robin's on the table. He'll eat it when he's hungry." Superman followed her instructions and then stood next to her watching Robin scribble in full concentration.

"He's eating by himself now. That's a good sign right?" Superman asked.

"It's an improvement over forcing the food down his throat," Black Canary agreed "But other than grabbing a few bites to eat he hasn't gotten any better. I don't know if he ever will."

Superman watched Robin; to him this was all his fault. Batman told him that the mission that he gave the team in Metropolis, made Robin decide to turn down the hero gig. While the Dark Knight didn't say anything Superman put two and two together; that mission gave Robin the idea to return to being Dick which gave the League of Shadows the opportunity to capture him.

"Superman?" Black Canary said and the Kryptonian looked down at her.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked.

"I asked how the mission in Bialya is going."

"Last I heard it was going fine. J'onn and Flash has worked their way into the capital and J'onn will erase all memories of who Robin really is from Queen Bee's memories and anyone else who found out."

"Well that's one good thing that's happening this week."

"How is the team holding up," Superman asked.

"As well as to be expected. They've all been by helping out in some form of another except for Wally."

"Kid Flash? I'm surprised; I thought they were best friends."

"They _are _best friends," Black Canary said giving Superman a glare. It wasn't just Superman but many of the heroes have been saying their sentences in the past tense like Robin was already gone and it was beginning to bug her. "And that's what makes it so hard for him to visit. He does what he always does when something goes wrong; he goes into denial."

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wally found himself back on the beach sitting in front of the water and looking into the distance. It had finally stopped snowing and the weather even began to warm up. He heard the crunch of the sand behind him and smiled lightly as Artemis took a seat next to him.

"It seems like this is going to be our spot huh?" Wally teased. Artemis rolled her eyes and handed Wally a thermos. He took a sip and smiled at the taste of the hot chocolate.

"So are you here to tell me I need to see Robin?" Wally asked. Artemis opened her mouth but was cut off as Wally growled and flopped down on his back. "Because I know I should. Everyone else is helping out and I'm just the team member that ran. But that's what I do, I run and I run fast. I don't think I can see him the way he is now I just…I just can't ok," he said his rant getting faster and faster as he went on.

Artemis just stared at him in surprise and then lied down slightly on top of him allowing the red head to wrap his arm around her.

"All I was going to say was that it's your choice," she said "It's hard for me to see him this way as well," Artemis said. "But he's also my friend and for me I need to be there for my friends."

Wally sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I just wish that there was something that I can do besides watch him slip away," the hero said.

"Well now you know how I felt when you were being affected by the Lazarus," Artemis said holding Wally's arm that was around her. She suddenly shot up and looked at Wally with wide eyes.

"What?" the started speedster asked.

"You were affected by the Lazarus pit," she said.

"Yeah believe me I remember," Wally joked.

"What do you remember…exactly" she asked.

"I remember being stuck in my own head," Wally started. "Everything I saw was confusing and warped and even when I tried to tell myself that everything was fine my brain couldn't focus fast enough."

Artemis stood up and pulled Wally to his feet.

"I think I have a way to help Robin," she said happily.

"How?" Wally asked eagerly but was just pulled towards the mountain.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I can't" M'gann said as Conner put his arm on her shoulder.

"But you have to try," Artemis pleaded. The team was huddled together with Red Tornado, Black Canary and Superman as M'gann twiddled her fingers together.

"I promised myself after the failure exercise that I wouldn't go back into anyone's mind. I can't do it again."

"But your uncle is not here and you are the only one that can do it," Aqualad stated.

"You've been practicing with your uncle have you not?" Red Tornado asked.

"Yes but," M'gann stumbled.

"Come on M'gann you have to try," Wally said. "I know what it's like to be stuck in your own head trying to talk but not having anyone understand. If you don't do anything he's only going to get worse."

"But my Uncle…"

"Your uncle might not make it back here in time," Aqualad said. M'gann looked to her boyfriend for comfort. Conner took her hands and smiled.

"If you don't want to do it I will understand but I believe that you can do this," Superboy said. M'gann looked back at the group who looked at her with determination.

"Fine," she said half-heartedly. "I just hope we aren't making a mistake."

"We need to also inform Batman," Superman stated.

"I have tried to get in contact with Batman already," Red Tornado stated. "But I have not been able to reach him."

"Last I heard he was going after Talia to see if she knows anything that will help," Black Canary said.

"Then it is up to you," Aqualad said to Superman. The man of steel looked at the group.

"I can't give that order," he said.

"What do you mean you can't? Just say go save Robin," Wally argued.

"The last time I gave you all a mission I compromised Robin allowing him to get caught. I can't put him in danger again." Black Canary came up behind Superman and sighed.

"Would you do it for Conner," Black Canary asked. Superman looked over at his younger clone who looked away.

"Yes…I would," Superman said and in surprise Superboy looked back up at him.

"Then make your decision," Black Canary said. Superman thought for a moment. The last time he made a decision concerning Robin Batman punched him and even though the Dark Knight was a human it had hurt.

"_You are the adult, you make the decisions, and you are the one that is supposed to tell him no. This is why we are the heroes and they are the protégés."_ Bruce had yelled at him last time but last time it wasn't for one of the children it was for his own sake. He put Robin in danger when even he knew in the back of his head that he shouldn't have. This time he knew what had to be done.

"If you feel that you are ready then I'll give you the go ahead," the man in blue said. With a nod Red Tornado and Superman went to receive Robin while the rest got the slabs to rest on like they did during their psychic exercise.

While everyone sat on the tables M'gann stood in the middle with her eyes closed. She breathed in heavily and tried to calm her nerves. It didn't help when she suddenly heard Robin screaming bloody murder. She shifted nervously as Black Canary came up behind her and pressed her hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"You will do fine. We all believe in you," the older woman said.

"Ready for this?" Wally asked taking a seat on his slab next to Artemis.

"Remember I was comatose girl. I don't remember anything going wrong from the first time. The question is, are you ready?"

"Of course," Wally smiled.

"Are you sure Wally," Aqualad asked next to him. "We all know that you have not seen Robin since we saved him."

"I said I am fine!" Wally said louder then he meant. Black canary sighed.

"Wally what did we talk about," she said.

"I know…denial," the red head sighed. "Seeing Robin will be hard but I'll manage." Black Canary turned to the Martian.

"M'gann?"

"I will too…I'll…I'll manage," she finally said. A second later both Superman and Red Tornado came in with Robin struggling between them. He dug the balls of his feet into the ground and shouted in the unknown language. M'gann stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead.

With just a slight widening of his eyes his head dropped as he fell in unconsciousness. Superman lifted him up and placed him on his own slab of a table.

"Ready?" M'gann asked looking around. The rest nodded and lied down. M'gann closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of Robin's head and suddenly she was surrounded by darkness.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Batman walked through the ruins of Infinity Island where the night sky was clear from all clouds and the moon light was the only source of light. He gazed around the shadows until his eyes finally spotted what he was looking for.

"How did you find me," Talia asked; her back to Batman.

"I know that it is one of the few places that you feel comfortable."

"I wanted to go back to Wayne tower but I knew if I was to set foot in Gotham after what happened..."

"I just might have killed you," Batman said darkly. Talia finally turned to Batman.

"Yes…I know how strongly you feel of killing anyone but I also know that losing a love one can over exceed any oath one takes," she said. Batman gave her a glare and she took a few steps closer "My father?"

"In Blackgate along with Clayface and Sensei."

"And Aamir…"

"Back where he belongs."

"He will find a way back," Talia said wrapping her arms tightly around her as the sea air made her shiver.

"If he does I'll long be dead by the time that happens. I'll make sure of it."

"How is the child?" Talia asked. She didn't think it was possible but Batman's glare darkened. "Sorry, how is…Robin."

"That is why I am here."

"The Lazarus Pit is taking its toll on his mind isn't it?" Talia asked but the way she said it was more of a statement then a question.

"Your father has used the pit enough times that you must know a way to fix it." Batman said.

"I'm sorry but I don't," Talia said. Batman grabbed her by her shoulders and she gasped. He brought his face down to her so close that their noses almost touched.

"How…do you…not…know," he said trying to stifle his anger. He was very close to throwing the woman off a very high place. Talia shuddered.

"I…I…I don't know…I swear it…believe me I would tell you if I knew beloved-"

"Do not call me that," Batman yelled and pushed Talia away. She tripped back and fell to the ground. Batman just stared down at her.

"When my father bathed in the pits it was only for a few moments, just enough to gain back some youth," she said getting up slowly. "Even with just that small dose he would go insane for what sometimes can go for hours, sometimes days. But Robin…he was not bathed in it but was infused with the Lazarus. It became his blood, his mind, his soul for more than a month. Even though he is out of the pit, it has a hold of his mind and will not let go as easy as it would if he was just submersed in it."

"Then you are of no use to me," Batman said.

"Belov…Batman. What I did…I know was wrong but I cannot change the past. When your team rescued me from one of the cells on Alcatraz I showed them where the missile was and I told them where to find Aamir. I know that is not a lot but I am trying to make amends."

"If you think that will make up for what you did then you are mistaken," Batman said. Talia nodded slightly in understanding. Batman sighed "Aqualad and Miss Martian debriefed me on you helping them and for that I will not take you to prison." With that Batman turned around.

"Will we see each other again?" Talia asked.

"I don't know," Batman said without turning around and walked back to his jet.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

The first thing the team noticed was the darkness. They could feel it to, the darkness felt like a shadow pressed against their body trying to suffocate them.

"I can't see anything," Artemis complained. Wally reached out for her and felt her hair in front of him. Sliding his fingers down her back and to her side he was finally able to grasp her fingers and Artemis took a hold of Wally's hand with no hesitation.

"Do you hear that?" Aqualad asked. The team stopped moving and listened.

"Music," M'gann said hesitantly.

"That's not just any music…come on," Wally said dragging Artemis with him. The group followed and was happy to see a small glowing light in the distance. As they neared the glow Artemis could finally recognize the music.

"Circus music," she said.

"And a circus tent," Superboy pointed at the tall red tent. They all noticed a large sign above the entrance that read 'Haly's Circus'. Wally pushed the flap away and walked into the tent. The team looked around in surprised. The sound of cheering and applause surrounded them but the entire tent was empty.

"Look," Superboy said pointing up.

"Robin," M'gann said as they all looked to the top of the trapeze platform. He sat on the platform with his legs dangling over the side dressed in his old red, black, and gold trapeze costume. Next to him stood five older acrobats dressed in the same costumes; three of them men and two of them women. They smiled and waved to the bodiless cheers.

"Robin," Artemis shouted up trying to get the boy wonders attention. He didn't seem to hear her as he continued to stare forward. Dick's father walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile and said something to the teen. He then grabbed the trapeze bar and leaped of the platform.

"What is all this?" Artemis asked and Wally frowned.

"His past," he sighed and made his way to the platform. The rest waited at on the floor as Kid Flash walked up the ladder. He wiggled his way past the man he noticed as Robin's Uncle. Just as one of the women took off from the bar Wally took a stand directly behind Robin.

"Dick?" Wally said and the younger teen turned and looked up at Wally with a monotone face.

"Hey," Dick said softly.

"Dude you're alright!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah…sure," Dick droned and looked back to the flying act. Dick's cousin walked over to Dick completely ignoring the yellow clad hero.

"Don't worry squirt, you'll get a chance sooner than you think," he said ruffling Dick's hair. As Dick's father swung back over to the platform Dick's cousin grabbed a hold and flew off with him. Dick smiled slightly.

"Dick listen to me this isn't real. It's all in your head," Wally said.

"I know," Dick answered back. Wally looked at him in shock.

"You know? Then why are you just sitting here. You need to wake up," Wally said in excitement.

"I wish I could," Dick said and leaned over. He pulled something by his foot and Wally eyes widen in shock. A chain wrapped itself around Dick's ankle and lead to a link connected to the platform he was on. As he showed Wally his prison Dick's uncle and Aunt finally took off and Dick's entire family was now on one trapeze bar doing a dangerous stunt.

"Have you tried to get it off?" Wally asked.

"Of course I have," Dick cried "But I've given up and just accepted that I will have to stay here and watch them over and over and over again."

"Watch what?" Suddenly a scream erupted from one of the stands. Dick scrunched his eyes shut and looked away. The rope on the trapeze snapped in half and the five flying Grayson's fell to the ground below.

"M'gann," Aqualad shouted as he saw them fall. M'gann gasped and held her hand up but nothing happened. They continued to fall no matter how hard she concentrated. She turned to bury her face into Superboy's chest as they hit the floor and Artemis looked away. Aqualad looked up at his two team members. Wally closed his eyes horrified at the bloody mess that laid on the ground.

"Ready guys," Wally heard behind him and jumped in surprise. Once again the Grayson family stood beside him waving like nothing ever happened. Wally looked back down and the ground was clean.

"Over and over, over and over, over and over," Dick repeated to himself rocking back and forth.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis shouted. Kid Flash ran down the ladder and over to the group as fast as he could.

"He's reliving the time his family was killed," Wally said looking back at Dick "We need to stop it or get him out of here."

"But how," Aqualad stated thinking hard.

"You don't," The group heard echo through the tent. Suddenly the big top was silent and the flying Grayson's were gone. Dick looked around in confusion and then down at the team. His eyes widen.

"Behind you," he shouted and the group turned around quickly. It was another Dick but instead of blue eyes they were bright red.

"Aamir!" Superboy growled. He went to punch the demon but was thrown backwards.

"Superboy," M'gann and Artemis shouted.

"If you thought it was hard to beat me in the real world you don't stand a chance in this plane of existence," Aamir laughed. Aqualad pulled out his swords but before he could attack Aamir bent forward and screamed.

Aqualad took a step back so he was next to his team members. They stared at the demon in shock as the face of Dick Grayson began to reform. His teeth became large and sharp and his nails became giant claws. His face changed into that of a beasts and he grew in size as bat like wings grew from his back.

"Now we finish this," he said in a deep voice and with a deep breath blew fire from his mouth.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'Recognize Batman 0-2,' the computer announced as Batman entered the cave through the light. He was deep in thought on what to do next but all of his thoughts ceased when he saw the image before him. The team was lying unconscious and M'gann stood over Robin with Superman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary watching from the side.

"What is going on," he demanded. The three Justice League members turned to Batman quickly.

"Batman you're back!" Black Canary exclaimed.

"What is Miss Martian doing," Batman demanded to know moving to the Martian.

"No wait," Black Canary said holding Batman back "We couldn't get a hold of you and we figured that this was the best way to save him."

"Who authorized this?" Batman asked.

"I did," Superman said walking up to his comrade.

"What…did I tell you…about making decisions concerning my protégé?" Batman shouted.

"You told me that I make the decisions and I did. You are not the only one who can't see him go Bruce," Superman said. Batman glared but didn't say anything. Superman was right; Dick Grayson may be his ward…his son…but Robin belonged to the league.

Batman remembered when Robin first met Superman. The Gotham Bridge was in peril. A giant sea monster was on a rampage destroying the bridge from the water and Batman and Robin were not fairing against it very well. As the creature roared Superman came up behind it and punched it in the head. It went down with crash into the water. Batman growled that the Meta-human came into his city but Robin's eyes widen behind his mask.

"That's him…that's really him…Superman!" the nine year old Robin jumped up and down. Superman landed in front of the two Gothamites.

"You must be Robin," Superman said and held out his hand for the child to shake. The boy took his hand eagerly and gave it a tight shake. Superman looked into the corner of his eye and was surprise to see Batman giving a small smile to the encounter. It was the same thing with meeting all the Superheroes and none of the heroes that saw the child grow could fathom him leaving now.

"You better be right," Batman growled.

"Noooo," Robin cut off the adults thoughts and they turned to him. He twisted his head as sweat dripped down his head. It took all of Batman's strength to hold back and to put all his faith in the small group of teens that have become a part of Robin's family.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Noooo," Dick shouted as the fire Aamir breathed exploded before the team and knocked them backwards. He tried tugging at his chain around his ankle again but it just wouldn't budge.

"Let's have some fun," Aamir laughed. Just like in Alcatraz he made his army of demons made their way through the ground.

"Not again," Wally cried out dodging an attack from one of the creatures. From above them all Dick watched worryingly. His eyes widen as one of the demons came up behind Aqualad.

"Aqualad watch out behind you," Dick shouted reaching forward to his team captain. Aqualad turned around quickly and slashed the creature in half. The Atlantian looked up at Robin and nodded to the teen in thanks allowing Robin to breathe a sigh of relief. It was short lived as vines shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around the leader's legs.

"You're in my world now children," Aamir said as more monsters appeared. Superboy growled and slammed a monster to the grown punching it over and over again. Aamir pointed to it and suddenly the monster bulked up with a growl and grabbed Superboy by the arm. It stood up and threw Superboy at Artemis. She turned quickly but was not fast enough to be hit. The two heroes' went flying and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash shouted. He turned to Aamir with a growl. "This isn't your world Aamir, its Dick's," he shouted. He looked up at his friend who stared at the fight in horror. "Did you hear me Dick? This isn't his world it's yours! This is your mind, your memories and you can control it," Kid Flash yelled.

Aamir roared and held his hand out to the redhead. With his telekinesis Aamir slammed Wally into the platform that Robin was on.

"Wally," Robin cried out. He looked back at Aamir who laughed manically.

"You are too weak. They thought I was gone but once I destroy you your body will be mine to control once again and this time there won't be any…coming…back," Aamir said holding each word so Robin would fully understand. Aamir opened his mouth and fire erupted from his throat. Robin desperately tried to break the chain before he became a burnt crisp. He looked back and realized it was too late. The flame was coming right at him.

He turned quickly so his back was to the flame and waited for the pain. He felt the heat and saw the bright light even with his eyes close but he felt no pain. When the heat dissipated in surprise he opened his eyes and turned.

"Batman?" Robin asked in question. His mentor and father figure crouched over him his cape covering the two and protected them both from the flames. Batman didn't say anything but stood up and jumped from the podium. He landed on the ground and began to fight Aamir alongside M'gann and Aqualad. Kid Flash soon got up seeing Batman and ran to help the Dark Knight. "Batman," Robin called out to Batman wondering how the man got into his head.

"He's here for you. Just like we are," Robin heard behind him and turned to see his father and mother standing over him with smiles. Behind them were his uncle, aunt and cousin all smiling and holding onto each other.

"I…I don't understand," Robin said.

"Sweetie this is your world and you control it," his mother said kneeling next to her son. "You are wonderful and strong and don't let a demon like Aamir tell you any different."

"You made Batman appear because you know that he is strong enough to protect you," his father stepped in. "Just like how you knew that we can help you with this," he said holding up a key and handing it to his son. Robin grabbed it and slid it in the lock on his ankle. The chain fell from his leg and disappeared.

"Now I think a different uniform is in order," his father said helping Dick up. Looking down at himself Robin was surprise to see his trapeze uniform had turned into his Robin costume.

"Looks like you are finally getting your chance," Robin's cousin said. The boy wonder noticed the trapeze bar in his cousin's hand and took it graciously.

"Fly like you were meant to," his mother said brushing some of his hair out of his face. Tears slide down behind Robin's mask as he smiled lightly and took his mother's hand and pressed it to his cheek; Her hand still smelling like her vanilla perfume. His mother pulled away and soon his family disappeared with smiles on their faces.

Robin swallowed back his tears and looked over at his team fighting Aamir.

"KF, Aqualad," Robin shouted as loud as he could. The two of them and M'gann turned to see Robin standing on the podium with the trapeze bar in his hand and fully clothed in his uniform.

Aamir took a step forward and reached out for Robin. Artemis who was being helped to her feet by Superboy glared at the demon. She grabbed her bow and arrow and shot an arrow that landed at one of its hoofed feet. It burst open and the hardening foam stopped Aamir from moving any closer. Aamir growled as he tried to pry his foot loose.

"Took you long enough," Kid Flash smiled up at his best friend.

"Yeah sorry about that," Robin said.

"So how do we beat Mr. Ugly?"

"I don't know," Robin shouted and looked around for anything that could help them defeat an over grown monster from the Lazarus pit. "That's it," Robin shouted.

"You have a plan?" Aqualad asked slashing at a monster and then dodged fire that erupted from Aamir's mouth.

"Give up it is useless," Aamir growled.

"It's my mind," Robin shouted back and suddenly the tent began to shake. Aamir looked around in anger as the floor behind him opened up. The team looked at the crack behind Aamir and gasped in shock. It was the Lazarus pit bubbling up from the ground.

Robin looked down and spotted the silent Batman on the ground. The older man looked back at Robin and gave him a nod before disappearing like Robin's family did beforehand. Robin took a step towards the edge of the platform. He placed both hands on the trapeze bar that his cousin had given to him moments ago.

He took a deep breath in and pulled back. It felt like slow motion to him as he lifted his legs from the wooden stand and let himself go. He was flying through the air until the ropes holding the bar creaked going as far as it could go. He let the bar go and went straight towards Aamir. His team watched as Robin not only did one flip or two but four somersaults in the air a feat rarely seen outside the fly Grayson family.

Robin stretched his leg outward and kicked Aamir in the chest. Aamir roared as the hardening foam around his foot kept him from regaining his balance. He fell backwards into the giant lake of green liquid and M'gann yelped holding her hands up and creating a small force field around herself and Superboy as the green water rained down on them.

Artemis wasn't as lucky as she was drenched in the elixir. She spit some from her mouth as Kid Flash came up behind her and laughed. She glared at him in anger as Robin landed in front of the two teens.

"Robin," Artemis shouted happily grapping the younger teen into a hug with Kid Flash.

"Eww no I have had enough of this stuff," Robin cried out getting cover in the green liquid. Aqualad, M'gann, and Superboy came up to their three team members and they watched as Aamir's hand reached out from the Lazarus pit. His shout off protest was swallowed up as he drowned deeper and deeper and soon his hand disappeared under the green liquid all together.

"Is…is that it," Aqualad asked "Did we win?"

"I don't know," Artemis said.

"Robin how do you feel?" M'gann said looking at the teen.

"I guess I feel better…maybe even…freer," he said. Just as he said that the tent around them began to disappear.

"I guess we won," Superboy said.

"See you guys on the other side," Kid Flash laughed and all became dark.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kid Flash eyes snapped open and he shot up with a gasp. He turned to see Artemis getting up on his left and Aqualad getting up on his right. The three turned around to see that Superboy had already jumped from his spot and grabbed M'gann as she slid to the ground.

Batman leaned over Robin placing his hands on either side of the teen's shoulders.

"Robin?" he asked as Robin slowly groaned and scrunched his eyes. He slowly opened them and blinked a few times like he was coming out of a long sleep.

"Batman?" he said in a horse whisper.

"Oh thank God," Batman sighed and dropped his head in relief.

"What happened?" Robin asked looking around with his eyes. He was just so tired he felt like he couldn't move again. Batman raised his head in surprise.

"You don't remember?" Kid Flash asked taking his place next to the Dark knight.

"I remember…Ra's al Ghul's creepy priests chanting in this weird language and then-" Robin's eyes widen and he sat up. Pain shot from his abdomen where he was stabbed and he curled into himself with a gasp.

"Robin," Artemis yelled and Superman held her back.

"Robin you're alright," M'gann tried to calm the teen down as she leaned on Conner for support.

"There was something inside. I…I…I couldn't breathe. I tried to get out but I-"

"It's over Dick," Batman said over Robin trying to prevent his protégé from hyperventilating. "It's all over," he finished and grabbed Robin into a tight embrace as Robin burst into tears and returned the hug.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A few weeks had passed since Robin was rescued from his own mind. He currently stood at the side of the hospital bed. His uncle laid in a coma just like before, just like he always been. Dick sighed and pulled the blanket up slightly on his uncle's chest and walked out the door.

Dick took the elevator down a few floors and walked to another room. He opened the door where Roy stood in jeans and a red t-shirt. His arm was up in a sling, his chest wrapped in bandages and one of his eyes was still slightly shut from a black eye.

Wally, Artemis, Oliver, and Bruce stood with him and they all turned to see Robin enter the room with a slight small.

"Sorry did I take too long," Dick asked.

"Actually you came to early man," Wally started "The hot nurse didn't come in to check on Roy yet," he laughed. Artemis punched him in the arm with an angry glare.

"You know if you want this girlfriend/boyfriend thing to work you need to stop flirting with other girls," she said bitterly. Wally just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Dick smiled at the interaction.

"How's your uncle?" Roy asked slugging a duffle bag over his shoulder with his good arm.

"Same. But its ok since it's not like he actually ever woke up to begin with," Dick said. He went to push up his sunglasses and realized that he wasn't wearing them. He was happy he didn't have to wear them now in front of everyone but now he sometimes wished that he had that comfort of a mask to hide his face. Bruce walked over to Dick and placed a hand on the thirteen year olds shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," the older man said.

"Yeah I am sick of this place," Roy laughed. After a few minutes of forcing Roy into a wheel chair due to hospital policy the five heroes left the Gotham Hospital. Oliver brought the car around and Roy got into the small vehicle. Green Arrow turned to Bruce and gave him a hand shake.

"Thanks for helping out with the cost Roy's surgery. Gotham's one of the best hospitals out there so it means a lot," the blonde hero said.

"He helped save Dick's life so I think I could spare a little for Roy," Bruce said back looking over to Wally, Artemis, and Dick in the corner of his eye; the three of them laughing at something Wally said.

"Come on Artemis. I promised your mom I'd take you home before dinner," Oliver said and with a small goodbye Wally and Artemis got in the back of the car. As the car drove away Dick sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"It's a nice night out," Bruce said as the two began to walk down the street.

"Yeah…criminals probably think it's a nice night out too," Dick hinted and Bruce shook his head.

"Dick you know that I can't have you-"

"Oh come on," Dick interrupted the billionaire. "Ra's is in jail with Clayface and his other goons, Talia is probably too busy trying to find a way to break them, Queen Bee doesn't know that I'm Robin anymore, Cheshire disappeared and still to hurt to do anything, and not only me but the whole team has been itching to go on another mission. I mean Supes has actually learned to play chess he's so bored."

"And what about Aamir? How do you really know that he is really gone and not just hiding out in your head," Bruce said back.

"I don't," Robin said quietly "Sometimes I wake up thinking that I heard a voice telling me to give up and then sometimes I think I see a monster in the corner of my eye just waiting for me to slip up and let my barriers break down, so that it can get me and that will be it. It will have my mind and I won't ever get it back. But I can't say that it's Aamir or my imagination. I mean I never met him. I was dead…I don't remember anything from when I was stabbed to when I woke up in the cave."

"That's why we need to take things slow. To make sure that it really isn't him."

"But I need to do something…anything to take my mind off of…well off of everything. You should know that better than anyone," Dick said almost pleading with his mentor. Bruce sighed. He did know what his ward meant. He did the same thing after his parents died. He just needed to preoccupy his mind with anything and every time he slowed down the nightmares would come back.

Bruce also noticed Dick doing everything he could to get better. He volunteered to have therapy sessions with Black Canary, he was interacting and helping out with the team without asking to go on missions, He's been taking it one day at a time with going back to school and visiting his uncle once again. Bruce looked up and glared at the new light that took its place next to the moon; the bat symbol.

He looked back at Dick who gave him the biggest puppy eyes that he could muster.

"If you promise me that you'll take it slow and do exactly what I say then I'll let you tag along. If this goes ok then…maybe I'll think about giving the team the covert mission in the Congo…"

"Yes," Robin jumped and already sprinted towards Wayne towers where they hid spare uniforms. Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

Once dressed in uniform Batman waited for Robin to meet him on the roof of Wayne tower. The teen hurried next to him snapping his cape into place.

"Ready?" Batman asked.

"Born that way," Robin said. With a laugh he flipped off the building allowing himself to free fall for a moment. He pulled out his grappling gun aimed it towards the police building and shot it off allowing his body to swing outwards to the bat signal. "Come on, race you there," he taunted his mentor.

Bruce smiled and pulled out his own grappling gun and followed after his protégé. Aamir could still be there somewhere in Robin but for right now he had his ward, his partner, and son. And he was never going to lose him again.

THE END

**Now that I finished this story I will be going back to some of my other stories that I kind of neglected for a while. If you have followed my other works it will most probably be Beyblade S-Fusion and Ben 10 Fallen Hero (Both yaoi's for those who don't know)**

**I will also be working on something new for myself; YJ one-shots. When I get to it I will explain it more but it's pretty much as it sounds.**

**Thank you to theotakuprincessofgotham for telling me about the new YJ trailers I would have never seen it if you didn't tell me. **

**Let me just say I spotted a Tula that looks like she's from the first season which means one of three things (a) she didn't die and she doesn't age (most unlikely) (b) she was cloned or (c) FLASHBACKS YAY!**

**I am happy to see that there will be a Static Shock, Apache Chief, Samurai, El Dorado and TIGRESS. Artemis is Tigress and if they give her the fake name of Linda I will be the happiest Spitfire fan EVER!**

**The only thing that I was kind of upset about was Deathstroke. While I love the character you know this website will get ten times more 'Robin is Red-X and Deathstroke want's him blah, blah, blah stories' **

**I'm sorry but that story line has been beaten to death already and I am soooo over it. I hope that Deathstroke gets to be who he was originally supposed to be. A badass assassin who gives us his equally badass daughter, Teen Titan's Ravager. **

**And so after all that I hope you all…**

**Review Kindly xD**


End file.
